Here Comes The Sun
by TheDuchessOfArendelle
Summary: With the help of her little sister Anna, Elsa's heart is slowly melting. But with one secret gone another one arise's. Will Elsa push Anna away because of these new feelings? Can Anna make Elsa see just how special she is? Not to mention a certain blonde cousin is dropping by for a visit... and possibly someone else. Begins 2 weeks after the great thaw. ELSANNA. Fluffy Angst ahead
1. Chapter 1

Here Comes The Sun

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

Chapter One

**AN:** _**Short and sweet. Here's my story, I hope you like it, it's my first one, I'm insecure, I don't own Frozen or its characters, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy! But beware ELSANNA ahead. Don't like? Don't read. Please review if you have the chance and feel like it. Or not. Hey it's a free country. All mistakes are mine btw.**_

"Elsa. Hey Elsa! Wake up!" Anna jumped excitedly on top of her sleeping sister. Elsa cracked open a groggy ice blue eye and glanced over at the bay windows in her bedroom. "Anna…go back to sleep, it's not time to wake up yet." Elsa sleepily told her over eager sister as she rolled over and placed a fluffy white pillow over her head. Anna huffed and flopped down on top of her sister much like she did when they were children. "But Elsssaaa, the sky's awake so-" Elsa cut her sister off mid phrase, finishing her sentence for her. "…So you're awake, so you have to play. I know, I know. I've heard it all before. But Anna I'm sooo tired. Running a country by yourself isn't easy you know. I need as much sleep as I can get."

Anna rolled off her sister and laid down next to her. "But Elsssaaa, you can sleep any ol' time! I hardly ever get to spend time with you during the day because of your 'queenly duties' and at night you're way too tired to even talk, and we have 13 years of catching up to do." At this Elsa opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her little sister. It had only been two weeks since 'The Incident', as they've been referring to it, and ever since the younger redhead had been following her around like a lost puppy. It was adorable really. Everything Anna did was adorable in her eyes. 'Whoah, going into dangerous territory there Elsa' she thought to herself as she continued staring at her sister. But Anna did look absolutely gorgeous with the light of the rising sun hitting her beautifully freckled skin perfectly. She looked like a shining angel.

Anna was looking at her expectantly. "I'm sorry what did you just say?" Elsa snapped back into reality, shaking the thoughts of just how beautiful and lovely she found her sister. Anna huffed again, and repeated herself, "I said, you're not trying to shut me out again are you?" Anna looked hurt and God, Elsa couldn't stand the sight. "Wha- of course not! What would give you such an idea?" Anna looked her sister straight in the eye, "It's just- well, I know you're busy ruling Arendelle and everything, but sometimes it feels like you are actively avoiding me. It's been 2 whole weeks since…'The Incident' and I can count the number of times I've seen you on one hand. So…it just seemed like you were trying to avoid me on purpose…" Anna trailed off. She thought Elsa was trying to shut her out again, trying to avoid her. Which, Elsa had to admit, she was, but not for the reasons Anna might be thinking of. It was hard for Elsa to be around Anna. So, so hard. On top of still having the lingering fear that she might bring harm to Anna…again, she had started to develop feeling for her little sister. Feelings one sister shouldn't hold for the other.

Elsa turned over in the bed, fully facing her sister who now had her face turned away from her. Elsa carefully placed her hand on her sister's cheek, turning her head to face her. She gently coaxed Anna into look her in the eyes. Anna own eyes were shining bright with unshed tears. She took her thumb and lightly rubbed it against Anna's warm cheek. "Hey Anna…." Elsa started, Anna looked directly into Elsa's eyes as a small smile started playing on Elsa's lips. "Yes?" Anna said in a small voice. Elsa's smile started growing as she quickly sat up in bed, magically making a snowball appear out of nowhere, she threw it straight into Anna startled face. "…Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa finished.

Elsa startled giggling as Anna lay in bed, completely shocked. By the time she broke out of her surprised stupor, Elsa had already ran out the bedroom door, heading for the empty ballroom, full on laughing now. Anna then jumped out of the plush bed too, huge grin on her face running after her sister's icy footsteps. And as she followed the sounds of her older sister's laugher, she couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

2 hours later.

Anna and Elsa lay in the middle of a completely snowed over ballroom, snowflake still floating down all around them. The two sisters were out of breath and exhausted after an exhilarating snowball war, not snowball fight, but war, where both sides fought valiantly with their respective small army of inanimate snowmen. But alas, after 2 hours of running, laughing, and throwing snowballs, both sides were pushed beyond their limits and decided to call a truce, for now. As they both lay on the snow covered ground, chest heaving from exhaustion, Anna turned to Elsa, after she caught some semblance of a breath, and broke the comfortable silence they had going. "Thank you Elsa." Anna whispered, with as much sincerity as she could possibly muster. Elsa turned her head to look at her sister, the redhead's chest still heaving up and down, she blushed and instantly looked away. "For what?" Elsa whispered back, not wanting to destroy the peacefulness of their surroundings. Anna still looking at Elsa even if Elsa wasn't looking at her, grabbed her sister's icy cold hand. Elsa flinched and slowly pulled her hand out of Anna's grip. A flash of hurt ran across Anna's face but was gone as quickly as it came. She understood. She knew it would take more than 2 weeks to undo 13 years of fear and isolation. But she did scoot closer to her sister as she responded. "For this wonderful morning. For not shutting me out again. For being here. For being you."

A single tear ran down Elsa's cheek as she continued staring up at the icy ceiling. Much like Elsa did for Anna earlier that morning, Anna took her own thumb and gently rubbed the tear away, leaving her soft warm hand caressing Elsa cold white cheek tinged with a hint of red. Elsa prayed Anna would think it was because of the cold air and not her touch. But then again, Anna knew the cold never bother her anyway. Just as Anna was about to open her mouth to say something else, the ballroom doors burst open and standing there was Kai and Gerda both looking for their respective girls. "There you are majesties! Gerda and I were looking all over for you two!" Seemingly oblivious to the intimate positions both sister were in Gerda spoke next. "Miss Anna there you are! Look at you! Look at both of you, you're still in your night gowns, and their wrinkled to boot!" She exclaimed. "It's nearly 10:00 a.m. Queen Elsa, you are very much behind in today's duties ma'am. Might I suggest you both get dressed and have a little breakfast so we may start the day?" And as if he was just now noticing the snow covered ballroom he added. "But maybe you should take care of this first?" He pointed at the snow and ice covered floor and ceiling with a light hearted chuckle. Elsa instantly got off the floor, leaving Anna with her hand suspended in the air, where Elsa's cheek once was. "Yes, of course Kai." And with the flick of her hand the snow and ice began disappearing in a flurry of icy blue sparkles. In a matter of seconds the ballroom was completely back to normal.

She straightened her wrinkled night gown and turned to Kai. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting Kai, I think I will skip breakfast this morning and just get on with preparing myself for the day ahead." She turned her head to look behind her, Anna was slowing rising from the oak clad ballroom floor. She locked eyes with Anna then quickly turned away. Gerda decided to speak up again. "Miss Anna, you must be going now too. You have to get ready for the day ahead as well. You may be 18 now but you still have your etiquette lessons. Oh! And I almost forgot! Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, a letter arrived for you two this morning." Gerda reached into her apron's front pocket and fished out the letter. Handing it to Elsa, her and Kai bowed and took their leave, giving the two some privacy.

Elsa stared at the letter then finally opened it and started reading. Anna bounced up behind her, trying to read over Elsa's shoulder she excitedly asked, "What's it say? What's it say?" She turned to Anna and let out a long sigh. "Apparently our cousin and her new husband were stuck here during …'The Incident'… and since everything was so hectic she never got a chance to properly introduce herself. It says here that she plans on coming back again for a visit, alone this time because her new husband refuses to ever visit here again…ever."

Anna was excited but confused. Excited because even though Elsa was no longer barricading herself in her room and the castle's gates were now open, she never got to see anyone besides Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, and they were always off on an adventure in the mountains. Collecting ice. Without her. And she was confused because in her 18 years she had never heard of any cousin. "A cousin? Why have we never heard of this cousin before now? What's her name" Anna asked. Elsa read on. "Her name is Rapunzel." Elsa said then thought the name over. "Hmmm, Rapunzel…..Rapunz-oh! Yes I remember now. Rapunzel is our cousin. She was kidnapped when she was a baby. I was only 3 years old at the time but I do remember mom and dad, and auntie and uncle were very distraught over the kidnapped baby. I'd almost completely forgotten about that. I remember father and uncle coming up with a plan to light a lantern every year on her birthday and send it into the sky, hoping that she'd see it and return one day. I guess it actually worked."

Anna looked at Elsa, amazed. "Wow, that sounds like something out of one of those fairytale books we use to read when all the time we were kids! How old is she?" Elsa pondered for a moment. "If I remember correctly, you two were born a couple of days apart. I believe you are the older one." Anna looked overjoyed. "I can't believe I have a cousin my own age! I can't wait for her visit! When's she coming?" Elsa glanced at the paper once more. "She says she leaves in four days and it takes about 2 and a half weeks to get from Corona to Arendelle, depending on the weather of course." Anna's face fell the tiniest bit. "But that's so long!" Elsa giggled. "I guess you'll just have to put up with me till then." Anna looked at her sister with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I couldn't think of any better way to spend my time."

**AN: Soooooo. This was my first chapter. What do ya think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I should go ahead and tell you guys, this IS gonna be a cross over fic with Tangled, but Rapunzel won't be here until a couple more chapters. She has to make her journey you know? And just so you guys know this story is not just gonna be a bunch of fluff. Elsa's going to jump back and forth from being spontaneous and free, to closed off and reserved as she tries to get back into the groove of a normal life, while struggling with trying to conceal and repress a new secret. So expect some laughs, tears, closed doors, angst, fluff, Olaf, warm hugs, romance, jealousy and a certain asshole's going to make an appearance. I think you know which asshole I'm talking about. So I'm now preparing my DRAMA BOMBS. Be ready**_**! Next update: 2/20/14**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here Comes The Sun

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 as promised. The usual, I don't own Frozen, yep, yap, yip. Enjoy!**

Two days after receiving the news of her cousin's upcoming visit, Anna sat bored out of her mind in the castle's library. Her extremely dull etiquette tutor, Lady Branson, sat across from her at a small table, drolling on about something she could care less about. Anna sat there, staring out the window, lost in thought. "I wonder what Elsa's doing right now?" She thought as she stared at the puffy white clouds lazily rolling along through the bright blue sky. It was the middle of spring and Anna very much wanted to be outside smelling the flowers and playing with the newly hatched ducklings. "I should be outside in the fresh air, laying in the freshly trimmed grass, instead of in here listening to this old hag go on and on about…I don't even know what she's going on about!" Anna thought.

Just then Lady Branson raised her voice, calling Anna's name, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Princess Anna! Are you even listening to me?" She barked. Anna quickly looked back to Lady Branson and gave a faux apologetic look. "I apologize Lady Branson, it's just… I'm not feeling to well. I believe I'm having a dizzy spell." She lied in her best dignitary voice. Truth be told Anna had the constitution of a work horse. She'd never been dizzy or faint in her entire life. "Perhaps we could pick this back up tomorrow?" And before Lady Branson could even give a response Anna was up out of her seat, heading for the large oak doors. "Good day Lady Branson!" She threw over her shoulder. "And good riddance." She said quieter under her breath as she made her way down the long hallway. "Now I wonder where Elsa could be…"

Elsa sat in the throne room, in a similar state of boredom as Anna was previously in. Today she was listening to the grievances of her people. A task that she usually didn't mind, but today there was a particularly long and boring line of people. Most of them with mundane or simple problems. Right now she was half listening to a man who requested financial help because 3 of his "best hogs" died and his milking cow was no longer producing milk. After granting the man's request and telling Kai to send in the next one, she too glanced out the window. "It's such a beautiful day, I wonder if Anna is enjoying it. Perhaps I shall ask her to accompany me for an afternoon walk in the royal gardens." She thought as the next person came in and started explaining to the Queen their problem. Elsa was skilled enough to listen to what the middle age woman before her was saying and go off into her own thoughts.

"Anna would look so gorgeous walking along the flowered paths." Elsa was thinking to herself. "Springtime just suits her so well." She continued thinking as she gave the mandatory 'hmmms' and 'Yes, I see's' to the woman still talking about, God only knew. "Maybe I'm not as skilled at listening and thinking as I thought I was. Or maybe thinking about Anna just get's me extra distracted." She thought as she slightly shook her head and gave the woman, who was now crying, a sympathetic look. _"I have no idea what's going on and I can't stop thinking about Anna. Maybe I'll just take the rest of the day. I am feeling a fierce headache coming on."_ As she thought this she noticed the woman had finally finished talking and was now looking at her expectantly. Elsa thought fast. "Well Miss…" She trailed off. "Strauss." The woman filled in, in a deep teary voice. "Strauss. Yes well, Miss Strauss, I am going to hand you over to my head advisor Kai and I'm sure he will come up with a proper solutions to your oh so important problem." She finished and Kai looked over at her with a puzzled expression. She looked at him pleadingly and he gave a nod. "Yes, of course, I'm sure we can figure something out. After all a lost cat _is_ of the up most importance to the kingdom." Kai responded and Elsa's face turned a light red. She desperately tried to fight the blush that was rapidly spreading across her face. Who comes to the Queen of Arendelle about a lost cat anyways?

Before he walked out the room, Kai strode over to Elsa, perched on her throne, and leaned down to ask her, "Are you feeling well majesty?" Elsa looked up at him after getting her blush under control and responded. "Yes...well no, actually. I have a terrible headache coming on. If you could please cancel the rest of the meetings and give my sincerest apologies to the people, that would be great." She said warily. "Shall I send for a doctor, majesty?" Kai asked, worry etched all over his plump face. "No, please don't bother Kai, it's just a simple headache. I've been sitting on this throne listening to people explain their problems to me since 8:00 a.m. I'm sure I'm just in dire need of a break." She finished as she stood from the throne and stretched in a very un-Queenly manor. But it was only her and Kai in the room now and Kai was like family. A father figure of sorts. "If you say so, your majesty." Kai said unsure, but still bowed and took his leave. Elsa waited a moment, just standing in the middle of the humongous room then sighed and started making her way out as well. "Now, I wonder where Anna could be…"

Anna was now sitting outside, under a huge leafy tree, just on the outskirts of the castle's gardens. While on the hunt looking for Elsa she spotted Gerda and tried to hide from the overtly strict but friendly old maid. Unfortunately Gerda spotted her before she could turn back in the other direction. "Miss Anna!" She yelled down the hall as Anna flinched and turned around guilty. Gerda strode over. "What are you doing roaming the halls? You are not supposed to be done with your lessons for another two and a half hours." She looked at Anna expectedly. Anna fidgeted and looked back at Gerda through thick eyelashes. "I was feeling faint?" She said more as a question than an explanation, trying her best to give Gerda the 'puppy dog face.' Gerda looked back, unconvinced and responded. "Really Miss Anna, I've seen you witness cows at slaughter and you didn't so much as sway. You have, if I may be so bold to say, the constitution of a 10 sailors." Gerda said. "Peddle that tale to someone who doesn't know you Miss Anna." She finished. Anna flinched again. Busted. She was right, Anna did not get queasy easily. Anna sighed and dropped the 'puppy dog face', she doesn't know why she still tries it on Gerda. It worked on the old maid when she was a sweet lonely child yes, but now that Anna was an adult Gerda just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! You caught me. I may have told a teeny, tiny, white lie to get out of those God awful etiquette lessons early." Anna finally explained. "Miss Anna! You shouldn't be leaving your lesson early, and you shouldn't be fibbing to your tutor." Gerda scolded. "I know okay? But today's lessons were extra boring. I don't even know why I have to still take them!" She exclaimed. "Elsa's the Queen, not me. Why should I have to continue these useless lessons?" She raved on. _'Wait. Elsa. I was on a mission to look for Elsa before this conversation. Maybe Greda…'_ - Her musings were interrupted by said woman. "Miss Elsa may be the Queen, Anna, but _you_ are still the Princess. You have duties and responsibilities as well. Besides. If anything were to ever happen to Queen Elsa, God forbid, than you would have to rule." Anna shuddered at the thought of both something bad happening to her beloved sister and the thought of having to rule an entire kingdom. She's watched Elsa at work and it did not look easy at all. Elsa. She keeps getting side tracked. Before Gerda could say anything else she quickly asked. "Speaking of Elsa, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find her right now would you?" Gerda looked at Anna then sighed and shook her head, she knew as usual everything went into one ear and out the other with the young princess. "Queen Elsa is very busy today. She's in the throne room taking care of grievances till 5." Gerda explained. Anna's shoulders sagged. It was only 1:30 and most likely Elsa was going to be too tired to do anything with her when she finished. Anna thanked Gerda than slumped off back down the hall, towards the doors that lead to the world outside. "Might as well enjoy the sunshine...by myself." She thought gloomily. Gerda watched her retreat back down the hall and again shook her head. What was she going to do with that girl?

As Anna lay under the tree, eyes closed, lost in thought, a shadow appeared over her. _"Who the heck is that?"_ She thought before opening one eye, only to come face to face with the single most beautiful image she'd ever seen. Elsa stood above her, the light of the sun shining from behind the beautiful queen, making her glow. She looked striking with the sunlight hitting her whitish blonde hair, making it look like a halo of pure light was surrounding her head. She truly looked like an angel. At that moment Elsa reminded her of one of those stunning paintings she'd only read described in books. "Absolutely beautiful." She mistakenly said out loud. Elsa looked down at her puzzlingly. "What was that?" She asked curiously. Anna spoke too low for her to properly hear what had been said, but she swore she heard something along the lines of…beautiful? Certainly she couldn't have been talking about Elsa. Elsa would never be so lucky. Anna sat up and sputtered a reply. "Um, I-I was a-asking w-w-what you are doing out here. Greda said you were supposed to be busy with grievances all day." She quickly replied. Was it her imagination or did Elsa's face just fall a bit? Elsa looked at her and smiled a little. "Well I left my duties a little early today. I was getting a headache…and…" Elsa trailed off suddenly nervous. "…I thought…that maybe…you'd like to…go for a walk with me… through the gardens..." She hesitantly asked. Anna just sat there, staring up at her sister. She was so happy, shocked and excited, she forgot to respond. This was the first time Elsa initiated spending time with her. Usually it was Anna bugging Elsa for quality time.

As the silence stretched on Elsa started to fidget. "…O-or if you pre-prefer to be left alone right now I completely understand…p-perhaps some other time then." Elsa stuttered out dejectedly. As she turned to walk away Anna's brain snapped back into action. "NO WAIT!" She yelled very loudly. Some stable hands roaming the grounds not far away glanced over in their direction. "I-I mean. Yes, of course! I'd love to join you! Nothing would make me happier." She scrambled to her feet giggling, brushing her dress down, gigantic grin splayed on her red face hot with embarrassment. Elsa turned back and let out a relieved sigh, small smile playing on her lips. "Oh good. Shall we get to it then?" Anna looked at her sister and decided to link their arms together, Elsa tensed but didn't pull away. "Yes we shall."

**AN: So ends chapter two. Not a lot of Elsanna yet, but it's coming. Slowly but surely. It's coming…. **

**Next chapter! Will pick up on the walk through the garden. They will actually be interacting more, and some close call Elsanna moments are going to be thrown in. Elsa's going to start to withdraw a little but we know Anna's not going to stand for that. And eventually, not saying next chapter, but eventually they're going to have the talk that they never got to have before. The talk about their parent's death…**

**That's gonna be some of the angst I promised! So come back next week for chapter three. **_**Next Update: 2/25/14**_


	3. Chapter 3

Here Comes The Sun

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Frozen or its characters, bleep, blop, bloop.**

"This really is lovely Elsa." Anna sighed as she strolled through the beautiful royal gardens, arm in arm with said Ice Queen. They had been walking for about an hour and still hadn't come close to exploring half the garden.

The flowers were gorgeous, all we're in full bloom now. The reds and violets blended together nicely with the lavenders and blues. Cherry blossom trees imported from far off lands; exotic plants grown places Anna couldn't even begin to imagine. And the whole while Anna couldn't help but think _'What if it could be like this always?'_ Anna had long since come to peace with the fact she was attracted to her sister. At first she assumed it was hero worship. When they were children she always remembered looking up to Elsa, thinking so highly of her. Even when Elsa started shutting her out, she still looked up to her.

After the whole 'Incident' Anna thought she was so enamored with her sister because after all these years, she finally had _her_ Elsa back. They could finally be sisters again, and she never had to be lonely ever again. That theory was shot down the second she saw Elsa in her icy night gown. The girl was drop dead gorgeous. The night gown was a pale blue, much like the color of her new queenly attire, which by the way, Anna was so NOT complaining about. Elsa's sleeping gown stopped just above her knees and seemed to sparkle in the darkness of Elsa's bed chambers. Not to mention the fact that it was practically see through. Elsa may still be slightly reserved in character, but her wardrobe sure took on a new attitude. When Anna had suggested a sleepover 'For old time sakes.' she definitely was not expecting the rush of arousal that would overtake her the moment her sister climbed in bed, and looking at the still standing there Anna with her mouth hanging slightly open, asked 'Are you coming?' At that moment Anna actually thought she was.

"Yes it is." Elsa finally replied, sounding slightly distracted. Anna snapped back to the present and immediately picked up on her sister's tone. "What the matter Elsa?" Anna stopped them right in front of a stone bench and gestured for Elsa to join her for a seat. Elsa did and she let out a deep sigh.

"It's nothing Anna, just a little tired." She gave Anna a weak smile.

"Bull." Anna replied. Elsa looked taking aback.

"Excuse me?" Elsa replied scandalized by Anna's language.

"I said, bull." Anna repeated defiantly. "I don't believe you and I'm calling your bull." Anna continued.

Elsa looked down, the stoned path suddenly looked very interesting. "I don't know wh-" she was cut off by Anna gently grabbing her chin, making Elsa look her little sister straight in the eye. "Don't lie to me Elsa." Anna said, suddenly very serious. "Don't shut me out." She finished.

Elsa sighed and turned her head. How could she tell Anna what she was just thinking? How could she risked being found out and called a freak, an abomination by her own blood. By the girl – no woman, she was in love with. Elsa had been lost in thought as well. She was stealing quick glances at Anna as she _"ohhh'd" _and_ "awwed", _over the various plants and trees in the garden_. 'What am I supposed to say, 'I was just thinking about how incredibly beautiful you are and how for as long as I can remember I've loved you more than one should love their sister? How I love you to the point it physically hurts me to see you laughing and making eyes at Kristoff and not me. How every night I dream of holding you in my arms and planting feather light kisses all over your body.' Yeah Elsa that would go over great.'_

Just then Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and Elsa quickly turned her head back around to greet Anna's beautiful aqua eyes. Elsa tried to pull her hand out of her littler sister's but Anna was having none of that. She gripped it tighter.

"Please Elsa." Anna pleaded. "Just this once tell me what you are thinking." She continued, now close to tears.

Elsa was heartbroken. She never ever wanted to hurt Anna but that's all it seemed like she could do. If it wasn't physically like blasting her in the head with her ice powers or freezing her heart, it was emotionally, like shutting her out for 13 years and refusing to share her feelings. Elsa looked down than back up. She didn't want to hurt her sister by not letting Anna know how she felt, but if she told Anna her true feelings, wouldn't that hurt their relationship even more? There was no way Anna could feel the same way. So there was only one thing that could be done.

Lie. Lie like crazy.

"I'm sorry Anna, you are right. There is something bothering me." Elsa gripped her sister's hand a bit for effect.

Anna looked at her, anticipatingly. "Well what is it Elsa? You know I'll be her for you no matter what."

'_If only that were true.'_ Elsa thought to herself as she racked her brain for a really, really good lie to get Anna off her back, even temporarily.

Elsa let out a deep, sorrowful sigh. _'Might as well play it up.'_ She thought.

"Really Anna it's nothing big. It's just… I'm nervous about meeting our cousin." Elsa finally said. '_Liar. You are such a liar.'_ She was thinking to herself.

"I mean, what must she think of me? The letter said that she and her husband came to Arendelle for their honeymoon. I ruined their honeymoon. I know it's probably silly to dwell on…" She trailed off, once again turning her head from Anna, this time for effect.

Anna let out a relived sigh. Elsa turned back to look at her, why did Anna look slightly disappointed? Was she anticipating something else? Elsa didn't have long to dwell on that thought as Anna let out a series of giggles and gave Elsa a sweet smile.

"Oh Elsa!" Anna began gripping both hands now, "I'm sure Rapunzel will love and forgive you just like everyone else. Even the Duke of Weaselton apologized to _you_! You have nothing to worry about!" Anna's smile was dazzling and Elsa knew she did the right thing lying to her sister and keeping her true thoughts to herself.

Elsa looked at Anna and slightly smiled. "If you say so Anna." She replied.

"I do say so." Anna giggled.

After that the two just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company.

'_Why do I think she's still not being honest with me?'_ Anna was thinking to herself_. 'I feel like there is something else she wants to confess but won't.'_ she went on thinking.

Anna turned her head to gaze at Elsa_. 'She really is breathtaking.'_ Anna thought. She looked down and noticed that Elsa had not yet released her hand. Anna smiled at the sight of her and Elsa's fingers intertwined. Elsa, feeling eyes on her, turned and met her sister's gaze. Something was different in the way Anna was looking at her. There was … longing… in her sparkling blue eyes, and Elsa just knew that look was being reflected in her own eyes.

'_What's going on?' _Elsa thought. _'Why is she looking at me like that? Maybe Anna does feel the same as me…'_ Elsa quickly shook that thought from her mind and focused on the way Anna was very slowly moving towards her.

Anna was having similar thoughts as Elsa. She could indeed see the longing in Elsa's eyes and thought just maybe Elsa did have the same feelings as herself. Without even realizing, Anna started slowly leaning in towards Elsa, eyes locked firmly on her lips.

Just as their noses brushed there was a loud crash in the distance. Both sisters jumped at the noise and seemed to snap out of their trance. They both shot apart from each other and looked away furiously blushing. Anna looked in the direction of the crash and saw a few gardeners hurriedly trying to clean up the mess of shattered flower pots. Some of the world famous Cornain sun flowers were scattered across the grown along with dirt and fractals of the pots they were in. Anna looked back towards Elsa only to see her sister's retreating back.

Elsa was already half way to the castle when she heard Anna calling her name. She ignored her sister's cries and continued walking till she was safely inside the castle and locked in her room. She leaned heavily against the door.

"…Was Anna going to kiss me?"

**AN: Annnnddd scene! Hope you guys liked this chapter and the story in general. I wouldn't know unless you dropped me a line and reviewed! ;) Anyway, next chapter….ehhh I think I'll just surprise you guys from now on. Muwhahaaa! **

**Side note guys, I'm thinking about starting a new story. What do you guys think of a Frozen/Game of Thrones cross over? It would be Elsa/Daenerys since I can't get that thought out of my head! They seem like the perfect couple. They are so much alike in attitude looks and just about everything except their powers which is the best part! Tell me if you think I should get on this. See ya next time kittens!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here Comes The Sun

Chapter 4

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

AN: Here we are, Chapter 4. Enjoy and leave me a review if you want.

A week had passed since the "Garden Incident". Elsa had not left her room even once, opting to have Kai bring her all her work and meals. Anna hadn't even bother to come knocking at Elsa's door, it would be too painful, too familiar. Kristoff had come back from his icy adventures a few days after the whole incident and the second he stepped foot in the castle Anna stuck to him like he was made of glue. Kristoff was confused when Anna had crashed into him crying and babbling on about how she ruined everything. Despite his confusion he still escorted his now hysterical best friend to her room for some much need privacy.

"Anna, ANNA! Calm down please. You are going to make yourself hyperventilate. Come on breathe with me… that's it… in… out… in…. out…" Kristoff coached her as she finally started to calm. He wondered what could have happened to make the usually bubbly redhead this way.

"Okay Anna, tell me, what's the issue?" He asked quietly. Anna looked up at him, her big blue eyes shimmering with tears that still streamed down her face.

"I ruined it Kristoff. I ruin everything and now Elsa hates me, and she hasn't come out of her room, and she's shut me out again… and…. and…and…" Anna was starting to hyperventilate again.

"Shhh, shhhh. It's okay Anna. Elsa could never hate you, you know that. She lives to protect you. Now please, please just tell me what you think you did that was so bad." Kristoff pleaded.

Anna looked up scared. She hadn't told Kristoff about her feelings for her older sister yet. She was pretty sure he already suspected after she rebuffed his attempt at kissing her the day Elsa freed Arendelle of its eternal winter, but now she was about to confirm it. She looked down at her hands that were twisting idly in her lap. Kristoff lifted her chin and he stared into her glistening eyes.

"Is this about the fact that you're in love with Elsa?" He asked very quietly.

Anna's eyes widened. She knew Kristoff probably suspected, but it was entirely different when he voiced it out loud. Anna tried to turn her head but Kristoff was having none off that. He was like Anna in that way.

"Anna, look, I know you are in love with your sister okay? I've always known. The way you look at her or speak about her, its true love. It's okay, I still love you and I won't breathe a word. So tell me, what happened?"

A fresh set out tears came rolling out of Anna's eyes. Why was Kristoff so amazing? Why did he have to be so understanding? Why couldn't she be in love with him instead of Elsa? It would be so much easier and less complicated. Anna gathered up her courage and recounted the tale to Kristoff.

"…and then she ran back into the castle before I could even apologize for trying to kiss her." Anna finished her story as Kristoff sat there holding her hands.

Kristoff let out a deep sigh and finally opened his mouth to speak after carefully thinking about what he would say.

"…So, you didn't actually kiss her?" He asked. Anna shook her head no.

"…And you haven't been to her room since the 'garden incident'?" He continued. Another head shake.

"…So you just let her shut you out again? Without even fighting it a little?" Kristoff finished.

Anna let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm tired of fighting Kristoff! I'm tired of living in constant fear that Elsa's gonna shut me out again." She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "…Maybe this is for the best…" She finished quietly. There was a dense silence in the room, bordering on suffocating. Kristoff finally spoke.

"…You never get tired of fighting for the ones you love."

And that was it. It hit Anna full force. Kristoff was right, so very very right. She had just given up, just like that, without so much as an 'Elsa let's talk about this.' Anna jumped from her seat and grabbed Kristoff in a bone crushing hug.

"You are so right Kristoff! I'm an idiot. Elsa's probably just as lonely and confused as I am. I need to talk to her." Anna exclaimed. She was about to head out the door and down to the queen's chambers, but then stopped, hand still hovering over the door knob. She turned around slowly and looked at Kristoff.

"Thank you again Kristoff. You are the bravest, greatest, most understanding person I've ever met. I'm so glad to call you my best friend." Anna said tearfully.

Kristoff smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He chuckled a bit. "You forgot handsomest, strongest, and smartest. I am a love expert after all…well my family is anyway. He winked then gestured for Anna to leave. For the first time in what felt like forever Anna smiled and giggled as she turned the knob and ran down the hall, on her way to her sister's room. The smile dropped from Kristoff's face and he looked down at the floor sadly.

"…I lied Anna. Sometimes you do have to stop fighting for the one you love, especially if they love someone else." Kristoff whispered to the empty room.

***FROZEN***

Turns out Anna lied too. As soon as she made it to Elsa's room she froze up. Her hand stayed hovering in front of Elsa's door, not knocking. She barely moved or breathed. This continued every day for the rest of the week. Anna would go to Elsa's room, make to knock, freeze up, stay in that position for at least 30 minutes, and then turn to leave, spending the rest of the day clinging on to Kristoff. Elsa was none the wiser.

When Elsa would ask Kai for the daily status report on the castle's on-goings, he knew she was really inquiring about Anna and what was going on with her. He told her that Kristoff had returned from his journey and that the two were inseparable. Elsa was heartbroken. _'Maybe I misread that moment in the gardens.'_ Elsa thought to herself_. 'Of course you misread the moment Elsa. It was just wishful thinking on your part. Anna's in love with Kristoff.' _Her mind scolded her. _'And besides, the fact that you ran away from her like a coward and locked yourself away from her…again… wouldn't help you.'_ Her mind was relentless. Elsa would always look up at Kai and quietly dismiss him. He would smile sadly and knowingly before bowing and taking his leave.

***FROZEN***

Things kept going on like that until a week and 4 days after the 'garden incident' passed. Right now Kristoff and Anna were in said garden. It was Kristoff's idea. He left Anna at the very bench the 'almost kiss' occurred and then excused himself for a moment, claiming he 'Had to take care of something really quick.' Anna didn't ask what she just shook her head sadly and waited for his return.

Previously he had found her in her room. Cornering her he explained that he knew she still hadn't spoken to Elsa. Anna had opened her mouth to deny it but he had just held up a hand and smiled a bit.

"Don't even think about lying to me Anna." He said, and Anna let out a long breath. He put down his hand and continue talking.

"I was wondering Anna, if you would like to go on a walk with me though the gardens?" Kristoff kindly asked.

Anna looked very skeptical. The gardens held a lot of memories of Elsa in them. It was the last place she saw Elsa and it was the place she saw Elsa's retreating back as she ran away from her. It was also the last place she spent 3 wonderful hours just strolling through the gardens, arm in arm, with her sister. She was about to open her mouth once again to turn down Kristoff's offer but the look in his eyes shone with pure love and loyalty. She sighed and tried to muster a smile.

"I'd love to."

***FROZEN***

Elsa sat at the large desk in her bedroom, finishing up on a mountain of paperwork. A knock came at her door and she instantly told the person to come in, thinking it was Kai. Kai was the only one who knocked at her door now she thought sadly. Anna no longer cared about her, she'd finally given up on Elsa. Elsa thought to herself sadly. The intruder walked in and strode over to Elsa. Elsa glanced up from her work then looked back down. She than quickly looked up again. It was not Kai standing in front of her but Kristoff. He looked a little nervous but he smiled at her. She looked at him blankly and he coughed into his hand a bit and looked away before returning her stare. The silence that filled the room was more than awkward. Kristoff finally took the plunge and spoke up.

"Good afternoon, you majesty." He said nervously.

This snapped Elsa out of her shocked staring and she awkwardly smiled.

"Good afternoon Kristoff, and please call me Elsa. I think you've earned the right to." She responded neutrally. She was obviously referring to his aiding of Anna during 'The Great Freeze' as everyone has taken to calling it.

Kristoff looked to the floor and back up. "Thank you... Elsa." He said and Elsa smiled a bit more genuinely. It was kind of hard to hate this guy, even if he was the center of the love of her life's affection.

Elsa stared at him and seeing how nervous he was, she spoke. "Is there something I can help you with Kristoff?" She asked gently. Kristoff seemed to come to his senses and drew himself to full height.

"Well, Elsa, as the royal ice harvester..." He said proudly and with a wink. Elsa giggle a bit. He continued. "I have come to give you a report."

Elsa was smiling. "Yes, of course. Please give me a full report on… ice? Though I feel I may not need one, because, you know…" She trailed off and emphasized her point by making small ice glitter swirl around her hand. Kristoff stared on amazed. He'd never get use to that.

"Still…" Kristoff trailed off and smiled. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the royal gardens to discuss…ice. It's such a beautiful day out and I feel we have a lot in common. Okay, well, we have one thing in common. But not a lot of people have a love and appreciation for ice like we do. Anna just looks at me like I've grown 3 heads when I talk about it." He rambled.

The smile instantly dropped from Elsa's face. The gardens? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no.

"I'm afraid not Krist-" She was cut off by Kristoff.

"Please?" He said with a look in his eyes that reminded her so much of Anna. She sighed and relented.

"Fine. I shall accompany you to the gardens."

"Hooray!" Kristoff cheered. "I can't wait, meet me there at around… 2:30?" He asked. Elsa looked at the clock on her wall. It was 11:15. She sighed again then shook her head yes. Kristoff beamed at her, bowed, then left the room. Elsa ran a hand through her hair, this would be the first time she left her room in over a week. With one last glance at her clock she picked her pen back up and went back to her paperwork.

***FROZEN***

Kristoff had been gone for a while now. Anna mussed as she continued sitting on the bench. "What is taking that boy so long?" She said out loud. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the path, then a surprised gasp. She looked up and saw Elsa standing just a few feet away from her.

"Elsa?" She asked surprised. Both girls seemed to be rooted to their spots.

Elsa turned to leave but Anna snapped out of her shock and moved to grab Elsa's arm.

"Elsa wait! Please." She begged. Tears were welling in her eyes. Elsa halted her escape and turned to look at Anna. Tears were now falling from the red head's eyes and Elsa moved to brush them away. Anna looked up at Elsa and began a mantra of "I'm sorry" and "Please forgive me." Elsa shushed her and sat them both down on the bench. Elsa grabbed Anna's hands and spoke.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who ran away and shut you out. I swore I'd never do that again but I did. Please Anna, please forgive me." Elsa said, tears shinning in her own eyes but refusing to fall. Anna stared at her and responded.

"But… but… you w-would have n-never shut me out again i-if I hadn't t-tried to k-kiss you!" She exclaimed tearfully. Elsa froze. So she wasn't imagining it? It wasn't wishful thinking? Anna had tried to kiss her? Anna wanted to kiss her?

"You really wanted to kiss me?" Elsa said breathlessly. Anna looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"I still do." She looked away shamefully.

"I understand if you hate me now and think I'm disgu-" Anna was cut off midsentence when a pair of full, cold, lips crashed against hers. She was shocked and didn't move for a while. After a moment of non-responsiveness Elsa was about to pull away. Anna instantly snapped out of her shock and grabbed Elsa's face, pulling her back in for a heated kiss. They broke apart when air became an issue, but soon crushed their lips back together. Anna moved her hands from Elsa's face to her hair. Elsa grabbed Anna around her hips and left her hands resting there. They broke a part once more to voice their love.

"I love you Elsa, so so much." Anna breathed hard.

"I love you too Anna, more than you could ever imagine." Elsa responded panting.

They went back to passionately kissing when the heard an awkward clearing of the throat. They both broke apart at the sound and turned their heads in its direction. Standing there was a young blonde girl, about Anna's age, with a shocked looks on her face. Kristoff came jogging around the corner, checking to see if his plan worked. He stopped in his tracks. He saw the positions both girls were in and started to smile before he noticed a third girl. They all stared at each other and the blonde girl spoke up first.

"Well, that's one way to meet your cousins for the first time…." She trailed off awkwardly.

**AN: Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Okay so I was conflicted about the ending of this chapter, but hey, I need drama. So Rapunzel's here. Review and tell me what you think. Is this story going to fast? There's still a lot more drama to come I just hope it's not moving too fast. I'm starting on a new story, but this one won't be forgotten. Well till next time kittens. **

**Next Update 3/10/14**


	5. Chapter 5

Here Comes The Sun

Chapter 5

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

The awkwardness was intense. More intense then jumping from a 200 foot mountain into 20 feet of fresh patter. They all stood there staring at each other. Anna and Elsa were still sitting on the bench except they might as well been on opposite sides of the Earth they were sitting so far apart. Kristoff was looming nearby, trying to slowly back away from the situation, but one stern look from Anna had him halting his escape and finding the cobblestone he was standing on very interesting. The blonde, their cousin, Rapunzel was standing very close to them with a confused yet slightly amused look on her face. She was the first to yet again break the silence.

"Sooo… I think introductions are in order?" She began nervously. "I'm Rapunzel of Corona, your long lost cousin. You can call me Rapunzel or just Punzel. It's so great to finally meet you two!" She took each of their hands and pulled them both up and into a fierce hug. Whoa, this chick was seriously strong for her size and age. They all stayed smashed in the hug for a minute and it was enough to pull Anna out of her awkwardness induced trance. They broke the embrace and Anna and Elsa both took small steps back and away from each other. Anna spoke up.

"Umm…hi! I'm Anna of Arendelle and of course this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and umm…yeah. Hi…" She finished lamely with a small wave. Rapunzel beamed back at them and then looked over and saw Kristoff still standing a small distances away, feet kicking imaginary rocks, head down low. She looked back and spoke to Anna since it looked like Anna would be the only one to speak to her. "And who's the hansom, strapping blonde guy over there?" Rapunzel asked with a small smile. Kristoff's head snapped up and he blushed deeply. Anna blanched, sputtered then laughed.

"Y-y-you mean the blonde dufuss over there? Kri- KRISTOFF?!" Anna pointed at Kristoff still hysterically laughing. Kristoff blushed again for a very different reason now and rolled his eyes angrily. He huffed. "Hey! I don't see what's so funny! The girl obviously has taste." He defended himself then winked at Rapunzel. Anna just laughed harder. Tears were streaming down her face and she was clutching her sides. Very un-princess like. Rapunzel had joined in on Anna's laughter, not laughing at Kristoff, but at how funny Anna's laugh was. She actually snorted a couple of times. Kristoff was fuming now. "Whatever!" He snapped and turned to storm off. Anna, still laughing, ran over to Kristoff and grabbed his arm.

"No..no..wait! Look I-I'm sorry Kristoff. I was just joking, okay? Please stay! Please?" She asked, sobering up just a bit and casting him her 'puppy dog' look. He was not yet immune to it. He huffed again and folded his arms over his chest. He grumbled something incoherently but it sounded a lot like, "I'm a great catch..." Anna giggled again as she pulled Kristoff back towards Rapunzel, who was now looking around her surroundings in awe. "Wow, it's so beautiful out here and the castle looks gorgeous. I can't wait to explore this place with you guys!" She said excitedly looking at Anna and Kristoff. She noticed someone was missing. "Where's Queen Elsa?" she asked confusedly. And just like that there was awkward tension in the air again. Where was Elsa? And how did she sneak off without anyone noticing?

They all looked around but Elsa was nowhere to be seen. Anna became nervous again and looked down at her feet. Rapunzel noticed this and put her hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna looked up and Rapunzel smiled at her encouragingly. Then she spoke. "Look Anna… I will admit that I'm not completely sure of what's going on. But I do know that you and Elsa are my family, and I always stick by family. For the longest time, I longed for a real one…family I mean… Moth- the witch that stole me, always said family was a waste of time. I never believed that. Whatever's going on, I support you fully." Rapunzel finished. Anna looked at Rapunzel then Kristoff who was shaking his head agreeing with Rapunzel's speech. Her eyes teared up and she grabbed both of them in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you guys! Thank you so so much! You two are so awesome. Rapunzel, before I even met you I could tell we were going to be the bestest of friends! And I was right!" she cried into their shoulders. Rapunzel smiled and was tearing up too. "I know right?! I felt the same exact way!" Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Alright! Alright! Can we please stop all this lovely dovey stuff now? We have bigger problems, like what are you going to do about Elsa?" Kristoff asked, breaking the hug. Anna deflated again and Rapunzel scowled at him. He face palmed and looked back apologetically. "Sorry." He mouthed and Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she rubbed Anna's back again.

"It's okay Anna. Let's just give Elsa some time alone. Then we can think about how you are going to fix things between you two." She said reassuringly. "Now! Let's go and try to have a little fun shall we? I want to know all about you! Your likes, dislikes, favorite color, food, animal. Oh! Do you have any pets? I do! His name is Pascal, he's a chameleon!" Anna smiled and giggled at Rapunzel's rambling. _"Nice to see I'm not the only one who does that."_ she thought to herself. Kristoff grabbed both Anna and Rapunzel around the neck. "Okay ladies, how about I take you both out for a ride around the kingdom, then maybe a picnic?" he asked smiling, trying to make up for earlier. They all smiled and Anna punched Kristoff hard in arm. He yelped and rubbed his arm, glaring at Anna. "Let's go Rapunzel, we need to go get ready for our outing. Meet us outside the castle gates in 20 minutes duffus." Kristoff rolled his eyes but smiled as Anna and Rapunzel practically skipped towards the castle. "Don't forget to bring extra carrots for Sven! And iced tea for Olaf!" Anna gave a quick "Okay!" before continuing on.

**AN: Yay, Rapunzel accepts Anna's and Elsa's…whatever they have now. Okay so this is just a quick update for now. I plan on updating again later on tonight or early tomorrow morning. So just to clear something up really quick. Rapunzel has already meet and married Eugene, he refuses to visit Arendelle again because of what happened when him and Rapunzel where there on their honeymoon. (Being stuck in the eternal winter and all). BUT she has her blonde hair back. There's a reason for that and it is going to be a big part of the story….eventually. So quick update, updating again later. Elsa withdrawing but not for long. Drama to come. An ass whole is coming soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Here Comes The Sun

Chapter 6

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

**AN: Chapter 6 as promised! Enjoy.**

"….and then Eugene and I ran through the tunnel and out into a waterfall! We must have fell, like, 300 ft, at least!" Rapunzel was telling Anna and Kristoff about the adventure she had the first time she stepped out of her tower. "Wow! That sounds crazy. Did you really use a frying pan as a weapon?" Anna asked in amazement. "I sure did. I still do, I have it in one of my bags back at the castle!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "But your story is far more amazing Anna! You met a talking snowman!" she glanced over at Olaf, who was currently making flower crowns for everyone, blissfully ignorant to their conversation. Then she looked back at Anna. "You jumped off a mountain, visited a castle made entirely of ice, then actually TURNED into ice yourself and helped save your sister and your kingdom! Anna, you're incredible!" Rapunzel gushed.

Anna looked down and blushed slightly, muttering a small "It was nothing." Kristoff cleared his throat and they both turned their heads to look at him. He scoffed. "Umm. Excuse me, but what about me? I went through the same things as Anna! Well besides the turning into ice thing…" he trailed off. Rapunzel and Anna both giggled at the pout that was on his face. "Oh, we couldn't forget about you Kristoff!" Rapunzel said excitedly. "Especially since he won't shut up…" Anna muttered and Rapunzel tried to stifle her laugh. Kristoff's pout deepened. "Why do I even bother?" he said exasperatedly.

They were all currently laying on a gigantic picnic blanket with a smörgåsbord of half eaten food surrounding them. Mostly sandwiches, chocolate, and carrots. It was a strange meal and everyone was stuffed, well except Sven who was still munching on his 4th sack full of carrots. After a day full of riding in the carriage sightseeing, roaming the kingdom, and running around having fun, the picnic seemed to be a natural segway, and they found a nice hill side to set up. Everyone fell silent and just enjoyed the beautiful spring day. Anna took the time to really look at her cousin. She noticed Rapunzel looked a lot like her except she had bright green eyes, a rounder face, and long blonde hair. Really long. Like extremely long. It was currently tied and layered in a series of braids with flowers that Olaf had picked intertwined in them.

Earlier when Kristoff tripped going up the hill, he skinned his knee and it started to bleed. Rapunzel showed them both her special power as she song a beautiful song, with her hair tied to Kristoff's injured knee. Said knee instantly started to heal. Not even leaving a scratch. "That's..wow..that's…wow!" Anna had no words to describe how amazing that was and Kristoff looked as if he were about to faint. "Yeah, I guess it comes in handy sometimes." Rapunzel said with a shy smile.

***FROZEN***

They had been outside on that hillside for hours, they all sat on the blankets with their flower crowns on their heads, watching the beginning of the sunset. "This was a really great day considering…" Anna trailed off and looked down sadly. Rapunzel smiled slightly and responded. "This was the most fun I had in a very long time. Since I left my tower I think." Kristoff stood from his spot on the blanket and dusted himself off. "Well, I think it's time I escort you ladies back to the castle, it's really getting late." As he was saying this he started collecting their supplies and loading Sven up. Rapunzel and Anna both agreed and started helping him. "Let's go." Anna said with a sigh, nervous about seeing Elsa, but even more nervous about not seeing her. _"You never give up on the ones you love."_ Anna said to herself as she climbed into the carriage.

***FROZEN***

Elsa was freaking out. _"Somebody saw me. Somebody saw us. Anna and I. Kissing. That kiss… Ugh. Stop it Elsa, you can't think about how soft Anna's lips are and how wonderful that kiss was…"_ she continued this back and forth with herself. It was going on 4 hours now. What was she going to do? The girl… Rapunzel, she was going to tell everyone about what she saw! Elsa was sure of it. She didn't care about what people were going to say about her, but she couldn't stand the thought of people speaking ill of Anna. "Good grief! What am I going to do?" she exclaimed out loud to herself as she continued pacing back and forth. She was sure she had dug a trench in her bedroom floor with all the pacing she was doing.

"_I have to talk to her. Rapunzel. I'll ask her, beg her if I must, to not speak a word of this to anyone. I just hope she hasn't said anything yet."_ Elsa thought to herself as she finally stopped pacing and flopped down on her bed. She could really care less about etiquette right now. She spared a glance out the window and saw the sun beginning to set. They'd call for dinner soon. "That's sure to be an awkward affair." Elsa thought out loud. She was debating on rather or not she'd go, but decided to gather up her courage. _"I'll not shut Anna out again."_ She thought. _"I promised I wasn't and that's a promise I intend on keeping."_ With that thought in mind, she sat up and climbed off the icy bed. Of course her room was covered in ice, and snow that lingered very still in the air. Like it was frozen in time. She was calmer now that she'd made a decision and the ice was slowly melting. _"Ironic."_ She thought dryly to herself. She then walked over to her desk and deciding on doing some paperwork to take her mind off the drama that was constantly plaguing her life. _"I'll speak to Rapunzel after diner."_ She thought to herself as she signed her name to various forms and waited to be summoned for supper.

***FROZEN***

By the time Anna, Rapunzel, and Kristoff made it back to the castle it was time for dinner. Kai and Gerda instantly cornered them and sternly told them all to wash up and change. Their clothes were filthy and they smelled like outside and reindeer. They shrugged and Anna dragged Rapunzel to her room as Kristoff was lead in the opposite direction by Kai. Since Kristoff was Arendelle's official Ice Master, he got a spot in court with the royal family. But really it was because he was Anna's best friend, but he needed a title to appease the others.

Rapunzel had just stepped out the restroom. She was fully changed and ready to go, but she noticed Anna still sitting on her bed, in the same position she was in after she had got finished washing up and changing. She was wringing her hands in her lap and her head was down, brow drawn together, like she was thinking very hard about something. Rapunzel thinks she knows what. "Wow, don't think too hard, your hair might catch fire." Rapunzel tried to joke, sitting next to Anna on the bed, nudging her slightly. Anna gave a weak smile in return. "Sorry, I'm just thinking about how awkward dinner is going to be." She let out a sigh. "If Elsa even shows." She corrected herself.

"Look Anna, I'm sure Elsa's just scared. I mean she was caught making out, heavily might I add, with her _**sister**_, by said sister's best friend and a complete stranger, i.e. me." She was trying to be the voice of reason. Anna looked like she was about to cry. "But you're not a complete stranger, you're family, and my best friend too. You wouldn't say a word. And Kristoff? Elsa knows he wouldn't betray us by telling." Anna sobbed. "Anna, Elsa doesn't know any of that. Kristoff is _your_ best friend, not Elsa's. _You_ hung out with me all day and got to know me enough to know you can count on me for anything, not Elsa. As far as Elsa is concerned I am a complete stranger." She finished, grabbing Anna's hand and rubbing small circles with her thumb on the back of it. "If it makes you feel better, I'll speak to Elsa after dinner and tell her she has nothing to worry about, okay? I'll make sure she knows she can trust me, and then we'll all go out and have some fun!" Rapunzel said cheerfully. "Now let's go, your lover awaits." She said jokingly with a wiggle of her eyebrows. This girl was so much like her; Anna thought as Rapunzel pulled her from the bed laughing.

**AN: Next chapter picks up on the dinner scene and the talk after. Cute awkwardness. Then some Elsanna things are going down so stay tuned for that. Also I think the next two or three chapters are going to be pure fluff and fun. You know, the calm before the storm? Then the REAL drama and angst begins. Jealousy, doubt, language, blackmail, plotting**_**….. murder?**_** Anyways, see ya next time! The reviews really encourage me to spit these chapters out faster. I like that. Keep that shit up. **

**PEACE! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Here Comes The Sun

Chapter 7

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

**AN: Ladies and gentlemen may I present… Chapter 7. *Applause***

Elsa had long ago given up on finishing her work. Dinner was in 20 minutes and she had started pacing again. "_Well, I might as well go down to the dining hall now._" She thought as she looked in the mirror and straightened out her disheveled appearance. Elsa left her room and made the slow trek down the corridor and to the grand dining hall. By now, all the servants had found out that the Princess of the great kingdom Corona was here. Kai ordered the dining hall be prepared along with a feast in welcome of the lost princess. Elsa finally made it to the hall and was not surprised to see she was the only one there. She sat in her regular spot at the head of the table and once again pondered over what she was going to say to Rapunzel.

Meanwhile….

"Anna are you ready?" Rapunzel asked her nervous friend.

"You bet I'm ready… I was BORN READY… come on… let's do this!" Anna stood bouncing in place, in the middle of the room, trying to psych herself up. Rapunzel looked at her side eyed and said, "Calm down tiger…" They both left their room early so they could stop by Kristoff's. All three of the friends walked to the dining hall together, talking.

"This is going to be so awkward, I just know it." Anna said nervously. "She's probably not even coming. She's going to stay locked in her room again, forever because of me..." She continued, flailing her arms in exaggeration. Kristoff and Rapunzel looked at each other then at Anna.

"Anna, please calm down, it's going to be fine. Rapunzel and I will make sure to keep a steady conversation going." Kristoff told her.

"Yeah, and then afterwards I'm going to talk to Elsa, remember? I'm going to clear things up and everything is going to be fine." Rapunzel reassured. Anna looked at her two friends then sighed.

"I hope you two are right…" she trailed off.

***FROZEN***

In the dining hall, Elsa sat waiting for the others. The table had been set along the upper half of the long wooden table top. There were five place settings, two directly beside the queen on each side. The servants had been surprised to see her there so early but said nothing. Just then, Elsa heard one of the humongous doors leading into the dining room open and she held her breath. _"This is it…"_ she thought to herself. She turned her head towards the door and heard the person before she saw them. Giggles?

"Hiiiiii Elsa! How are youuuuuu?" Olaf asked with another series of giggles.

Elsa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Hello Olaf. How's my favorite little snowman?"

Olaf let out more giggles as he made his way over to Elsa. "I'm fantastic Elsa! Ohhhh, you look a little sad. What's the matter?" Olaf asked as he climbed in her lap. He did that sometimes…well all the time. Elsa didn't mind.

"Oh, it's nothing Olaf, I'm just a little worn out…" Elsa said and tried to give a reassuring smile that ended up looking more like a grimace. Olaf frowned and looked up at Elsa. The personal flurry was no longer needed for him. Elsa had figured out a way to keep him constantly freezing by creating an ice heart, made of ice so cold a normal human would not be able to touch it. Olaf appreciated it so much and looked to Elsa as a mother figure. So of course he wasn't going to let this go. He pulled on Elsa's sleeve to get her to look down at him. His big eyes looked at her with sadness as he asked again.

"Elsa…please tell me…" Elsa's heart broke a little at the snowman's quiet plea. This was her little snowman and she hurt him just like she hurt Anna. Anna. Her eyes started to water at the thought of her beloved sister. She then realized she had so much she wanted to get off her chest and no one to tell it to. She had no close friends, she didn't count Kai and Gerta, they were more like parents and she wouldn't dare think about telling them anyway. She couldn't talk to Anna, because she was the problem. All she truly had was her little snowman. She looked at him and gave him a real smile. It was very small, but it was real.

"Oh, Olaf. It's Anna. I think I did something stupid…" she broke down, trailing off, looking at the little snowman in her lap.

"You mean the kiss? That was no big deal. Really Elsa." he simply asked. Elsa was shocked.

"How did you…" she didn't finish her sentence. Olaf picked it up.

"Know? Because I heard them talking about it at the picnic today. While I was making flower crowns. I brought you one too, but it's in my room!" he went off topic. Elsa's face turned chalk white. They were talking about her? About the kiss? What were they saying? Were they talking about how disgusting she was? Elsa was panicking and was about to ask Olaf all those questions, when the door opened again. This time two blondes and a red head came shuffling in. Olaf instantly jumped off her lap and into the chair on her left side. The two blondes hurried and took two of the seats further away from the queen, leaving Anna with the seat next to the queen on her right. They all greeted Elsa with a warm hello. Except for Anna who continued staring at her empty plate. Tension was starting to grow and there was no food to distract them yet. Kristoff looked at Rapunzel who sat across from him and shook his head. He then cleared his throat to speak.

"Umm, Elsa. So about that ice I wanted to speak to you about earlier…" Elsa looked at him blandly and he didn't know where he was going with this. He was lying earlier so he could trick the queen into meeting Anna in the gardens. He thought quickly. "Okay, so I was in the Northern Mountains, right… and out of nowhere…" the doors to the dining hall once again burst open, servants bringing in an abundance of food. Kristoff let out a breath as the servants started serving them. Rapunzel sniffed the air heavily and the resulting smile looked like it would split her face in two. She moaned.

"Mmmm. Oh. My. Goodness. Is that hazelnut soup?" she looked at Elsa, eyes bright. Elsa looked up from twisting her hands in her lap and replied with a nervous, "Yes…" she then started to panic.

"Do you not like hazel nut soup? I'm sorry, I did some research and saw that it was a Coranian specialty. I'll have them send it ba-" Rapunzel cut her off with a giggle.

"No! No it's totally fine. Hazelnut soup is my absolute favorite food!" she picked up the spoon and tasted it. Another moan. "Wow, this is amazing! Cooked the authentic Coronian way! How did you manage that?" she asked, bringing another spoon full to her mouth. Everyone else had started eating and Elsa had to admit, it was pretty delicious.

"Well, we have a few staff members that originally hail from Corona. Hence my research. We have other Corona delicacies as well. I had them prepare a list of ingredients and recipes so they would be on hand when you finally arrived. I just didn't realize it would be today…" Elsa explain, staring down into her soup. Rapunzel smiled, she was touched.

"Elsa..." she called. Elsa looked up from her bowl and stared at Rapunzel. "Thank you so much. It's delicious and you really didn't have to do this." She told Elsa with a soft smile. Elsa smiled back and blushed, looking back down for a second.

"It was no problem really, it was mostly Anna's idea. We just wanted you to feel at home." She paused and looked over at Anna who was finding her soup to be very interesting. Then she remembered something. "Oh, and before I forget. I apologize about the whole, 'Ruining- your- honeymoon- by- almost- freezing- everyone- to- death' thing." Elsa look guilty and Rapunzel was quick to reassure.

"No, it was fine really! I thought it was kind of fun. What an adventurous way to spend your honeymoon right?" she giggled and Elsa smiled a bit. The rest of the courses were eventually served and they all talked throughout dinner. Rapunzel was keeping a steady stream conversation going with Elsa and Olaf, while Kristoff entranced them all with his stories about his latest adventures in the mountains. Elsa and Anna avoided talking to each other of course and soon the servants were back to clear the table. Rapunzel look at Kristoff who was blissfully picking his teeth. She tried to get his attention to no avail. She ended up kicking him under the table. Hard. He let out a hiss of pain and looked at her angrily. She shushed him.

"What?" he mouthed. Rapunzel looked at him and jutted her head over in Anna's direction. "Oh…" he mouthed then whispered "What do you want me to do?" Rapunzel thought for a second then looked at him with a mischievous smile. Kristoff cocked his head to the side and started to ask. "What are you goi- OWWWW!" Rapunzel had drew back and kicked Kristoff with as much force as she could muster while sitting down. It was in the same spot as the first kick. Kristoff jumped from his chair holding his injured leg while howling in pain. Anna and Elsa quickly stood from their chairs as well and Anna ran over to her friend to see what the problem was.

"Kristoff are you okay? What happened?" Anna asked alarmed.

"It's my leg! Something…" he looked over at Rapunzel who was trying to keep a straight concerned face. "…is wrong with it…" He stared at Anna then looked back and forth from Rapunzel to Elsa. She got the hint and smiled.

"You poor thing! Let's get you to the infirmary at once." She said as she started helping the injured boy out of the room.

"Do you need any help?" Elsa asked concerned for the boy.

"Nope, it's fine. I got it." Anna threw over her shoulder as she continued to help Kristoff walk.

"Olaf, come on buddy." Kristoff called from the hallway, and the little snowman scurried from his sit and out the door. Before they were out of ear shot the two remaining girls heard Kristoff whimper a "I might cry…" and Anna soothing with a "It's okay, I won't judge…"

Elsa and Rapunzel were now left in the room together. Alone. They turned to each other and tried to speak at the same time.

"Look, Elsa I need to speak-"

"Rapunzel, there's something I must ask-"

They stopped talking and stared at each other.

"You go fir-"

"Sorry, you go on-"

They stopped talking again. This time when they stared at each other they began to laugh.

"I'm sorry Elsa! You go ahead." Both girls sobered up and Elsa looked back at Rapunzel seriously.

"It's about Anna. And the kiss. Look, Rapunzel, I know it's strange, and weird, and some might think disgusting and unnatural…but I love Anna. With all my heart. I couldn't imagine a world without her in my life. Not again. That's why I wanted to ask you… beg you if I must… to please… please keep this a secret. I would very much like to be with Anna and I need you to promise not to breathe a word to anyone. If I couldn't be with Anna… there'd be no point in living..." Elsa had started to cry and Rapunzel's eyes filled with tears as well. She grabbed Elsa in a tight hug.

"Oh Elsa. That's what I wanted to speak with you about too. I wanted to tell you that I support your relationship. You guys are my family and I would never betray your trust." She pulled out of the hug and held Elsa's hands. "You Elsa, are my friend. I want you to know that I'm here for you, for both of you. You're my cousin and I love you. Elsa, I don't know a lot of things, but I do know what true love looks like. You and Anna are endgame." She finished and Elsa sniffled and smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me…" She grabbed Rapunzel in another hug. They both smiled and laughed. Rapunzel pulled out of the hug again.

"Now go on, go get your girl!" Rapunzel smiled. Elsa smiled back and rushed out the room. Rapunzel stood there still smiling then thought, "I should really go check on Kristoff…"

***FROZEN***

Elsa rushed to the infirmary but Anna was no longer there. Kristoff laid in one of the beds, his leg bandaged, and spotted Elsa looking around. "She's waiting for you in the ballroom." Elsa looked at him and smiled. "Thank you…" she responded, already on her way out the door.

"Hey!" he called out. Elsa stopped and turned around."

"Good luck." He smiled. Elsa nodded and smiled back.

***FROZEN***

Elsa slowing opened one of the ballroom doors and snuck in. She saw Anna standing by a window, looking out at the beautiful night sky, oblivious to her presence. Elsa touched one of the walls and cause a sheet of ice to cover the surface. It stretched all the way to the window Anna was standing I front of. Anna was startled to see a small ice rose forming on the window seal. She gently touched it a turned around. Right into Elsa arms.

"Elsa, I- " Elsa cut her off by putting a hand to her lips.

"No, Anna. Let me say something." She removed her hand and gently grabbed Anna's.

"Anna, I love you. I always have. You mean more to me then my own life. I have a confession…" she trailed off and looked away. Anna brought Elsa's face back to her own and smiled encouragingly.

"I- when I thought you were… gone. Frozen because of me, I no longer wanted to live. I knew Hans was behind me with his sword. I was going to let him kill me, because the thought of living without you, the thought of me having killed you… it was too much to bear." Elsa had started to cry. Anna wiped her tears away, much like she did the morning they spent in here, playing in the snow like they were kids again. Elsa caught Anna's hand and kissed it.

"I promise you Anna, right here and now, I'll never shut you out again." Now Anna was crying too. "Elsa, I love you so much." Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Anna found the courage to lean in and close the distance between the two in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved and Elsa gasped into the kiss. Anna took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Tongues danced and hands roamed. Anna let out a throaty moan as Elsa's hands traveled down her back to cup her backside. Anna wrapped her arms tighter around Elsa's neck and ran her fingers through the soft blonde tresses. Elsa's lips were cold and Anna loved every second of it. When the need for air became a necessity they broke apart, breathing heavily. They laid their foreheads against each other and smiled.

"I love you." Anna smiled and let out a wispy sigh.

"I love you too." Elsa smiled back before going in for another kiss.

Snow started to fall all around them.

**AN: Finally updated! Sorry I was so late. I'll try to do better, but hey ! Their finally together and happy. I'll have to write a love scene pretty soon, and I've never done that before. A few pointers or ideas or something would be nice, or else it's all gonna turn out awkward like "And the she touched her stuff to her stuff… and they liked it." LoL. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapy- chap. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Another update coming really soon so…. Peace. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Here Comes The Sun

Chapter 8

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

1 Week Later

"Anna no. Stop it." Elsa huffed out in aggravation. Anna just smiled cheekily and continued. "Anna I'm serious. Stop it, someone is going to see us." Even as she said it Elsa's façade began to crack. She was trying her hardest to hold back a smile.

"What are you talking about dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" Anna asked with a now mischievous grin spread across her face. Elsa sighed heavily and rolled her eyes even as her smile grew. "Anna, we can't continue these kissing sessions in my office. What if Kai or Gerda or one of the servants walked in on us?" She then let out a soft yelp as Anna's tongue gently explored the left side of her neck, in that spot just below her ear. Elsa was sitting in a chair at her desk. Anna was perched in her lap, whispering in her ear as she tried to talk Elsa into abandoning the rest of her work. Anna herself hadn't been back to her etiquette tutor in over two weeks. She was sure Lady Branson was pissed. Anna could care less.

"Anna please…" she trailed off, moaning as Anna hit a particularly sensitive spot. Elsa knew where this was heading. It always started out this way. Anna would come into her office and shamelessly flirt with her. The young princess had become quite bold. Then she would start kissing Elsa, whispering in her ear, lips trailing down her neck. They would start with a heavy make out session. But then it always ended in Anna trying for more and Elsa shying away with apologetic eyes. She would tell Anna that she was not ready to take it there yet and Anna, flushed, would nod her head and give Elsa some much needed breathing room.

"Come on Elsa. You can finish that later. I want you all to myself." Anna said throwing Elsa the 'puppy dog' look. One person she knew would never say no to her 'puppy dog' look was Elsa.

Things had been going really great for the feisty princess and ice queen. After their little stint in the ballroom they left and headed straight for Elsa's chambers. They laid in the blonde's bed, kissing and talking, well into the early hours of the morning. Elsa continued to tell Anna how much she loved and cared for her, and Anna continued to show Elsa just how much she loved and cared for her. After years of hardly any human contact, the two clung to each other like a drowning man to a life preserver. That's how a smiling Rapunzel and a limping Kristoff found them the next day. It was Rapunzel's idea to surprise the two with lunch in bed, since they had both slept through breakfast. It didn't really go as planned. Apparently, Anna's instinct when she is startled awake is to punch, and Elsa's is to freeze. So Kristoff ended up with a black eye to accompany his limp and Rapunzel ended up with a 3 day cold.

Now, as Anna sat in Elsa's lap in the royal office, Elsa was beginning to regret the 'My door is always open for you Anna' policy she put into place days ago. Anna didn't hesitate to take her up on that offer. She was relentless and today she was bolder than ever. She slowly ran a petite hand down the front of Elsa's chest, as she smirked into a passionate kiss. Anna broke the kiss as Elsa stared at her dazed.

"So? Are we leaving this stuffy room or not?" she asked as Elsa continued to stare at her, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Anna's hand still rested on her right breast. Elsa opened her mouth to say 'hell yes' when a knock came at the door. They scrambled to properly adjust themselves as Elsa shouted a hasty, "Just a second!" Elsa stood to straighten her clothes, forgetting Anna was still in her lap. Anna fell to the floor with a hard thud. She groaned as she picked herself up and dusted off her clothes. "Your majesty? Are you alright?" It was Kai. Of course it was Kai, he usually checks on her everyday around this time.

"I'm quite alright Kai! Anna just took a little spill, you know how clumsy she can get." Elsa called back. Anna glared at her and stuck out her tongue. Elsa just smiled sweetly and made her way over to the door. She threw open the door and Kai was standing on the other side looking slightly bewildered. "Hello Kai, come in, please." Elsa directed him to one of the seats in front of her desk, Anna was occupying the other. Elsa took her seat and smiled gently at Kai. The man seemed a bit nervous. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today Kai?" Elsa asked kindly but with very slight undertones of annoyance. Kai didn't pick up on it but Anna did, and she smirked. Kai cleared his throat and looked at the queen. Something looked a little off with her, and the princess too. They had a slight disheveled appearance to them but Kai said nothing of it and instead spoke to the queen.

"Yes, well, your majesty. As you know, you ordered for the castle gates to remain open and visitors are free to visit Arendelle anytime they like." He stopped and looked to the queen for confirmation. She shook her head slightly and Kai continued. "And you also know that it's been almost 2 month's since your coronation and…_'The Incident.'_" He paused and the queen shook her head again. Her brow was furrowed in confusion, not knowing where he was going with this. Kai cleared his throat once more. He looked even more nervous.

"Well, your majesty, the people of Arendelle and neighboring dignitaries, have expressed interest in Arendelle holding another ball since the first one was… well interrupted." he knew Elsa did not like large groups of people, even though she was becoming better with dealing with them. She even started letting her people come to the castle's grounds for ice skating with the queen. The people adored their queen and wanted to see more of her. The look that came across Elsa's face was exactly what he'd predicted it would be. Confusion, understanding, fear, hesitance, and just a tiny bit of anger. Elsa opened her mouth to give Kai a solid 'no' but not one but two loud squeals cut her off. One was from the redhead sitting across from her, bouncing excitedly in her seat, and the other was from a green eyed blonde standing in the doorway with a cup of steaming hot tea.

"Elsa! Elsa! Please say yes! Please! Let's do it, let's have another ball!" Anna was super excited and Rapunzel had ran into the room, dropping her tea, and grabbing Anna's hands as they both bounced excitedly in place. "Yay a ball! I love balls! Oh! But what am I going to wear? I didn't pack any fancy gowns!" Rapunzel asked panicking.

"Don't worry we can have you one made! Oh, we have to get a start on that now! We have to get our measurements taken!"

"Anna…"

"And pick out the fabric!"

"Rapunzel…"

"And the color! What color should I wear?"

"Anna…"

"Oh, something bold and different definitely!"

"Rapunzel…"

"How about…"

"YOU GUYS!" Elsa raised her voice and finally got their attention.

Two sets of hopeful eyes stared back at her, each with their own version of their famed 'puppy dog' looks. Elsa sighed, defeated before she could even protest.

"I think you two have plenty of time to prepare for the ball. It is in 3 weeks after all."

Anna and Rapunzel stared at her and then squealed again, tackling the queen in a fierce hug. She was trapped between the two excited princess's and their chorus of 'thank yous'. She turned her head and gave a halfhearted glare at Kai who was now smiling and chuckling lightly. He announced that he would begin the preparations and start sending out the invitations.

The hug between the three girls finally ended. Elsa straightened up and cleared her throat. "Kai, every kingdom is welcomed. Every kingdom except Weaslton and The Southern Isle." Elsa sounded disgusted at even having to speak the names of the two countries. Kai didn't look too happy to hear the names of the countries either. "Of course your majesty." And with that he gave a dignified bow and left the room, visibly happier then when he first entered.

"Well, it looks like were hosting another ball." Elsa sighed, looking at Anna. Anna giggled happily. She then grabbed Elsa and pulled her into a chaste kiss, right in front of Rapunzel. Elsa broke the kiss and the resulting blush was enough to rival Anna hair color. "Anna!" she gasped scandalized as she casted a worried glance over at Rapunzel who was just smiling at the two.

"What? It's not like she hasn't already seen us kissing before. Have you forgotten the first time we were introduced to her?" Anna replied nonchalantly, hands still intertwined around Elsa's neck. Rapunzel was nodding along vigorously. Elsa's blushed deepened, if that was even possible. Rapunzel and Anna both laughed at Elsa's embarrassment and Elsa huffed in return. The two princess's sobered and Anna gave Elsa a peck on the cheek before untangling herself and dragging Rapunzel into one of the two chairs that sat in front of Elsa's desk. Anna reclaimed the other seat and both princess's talked animatedly about the upcoming ball.

'_I'm never going to get through all this work with these two around.'_ Elsa thought to herself but smiled at the happy, excited look on her sister's face. Then she frowned slightly. With balls came young, single, handsome, princes. All of them would no doubt want to talk and dance with Anna. Could she handle that? Could she handle some handsome _'Prince Charming'_ wannabe putting their hands all over Anna, pressing her close?

The answer was no. Hell no.

What if Anna fell for one of those smooth talking jokers again? Like with Hans the asshole. Elsa was now starting to worry her bottom lip. She got up and excused herself from Anna and Rapunzel's presence, claiming a headache. Swatting away their worried questions, Elsa smiled at the two and hurriedly made her way out the huge office. Anna knew better. She knew that was one the fake smiles Elsa reserved for treaty and trade negotiations. She decided that she would wait and confront Elsa about it later.

Elsa absentmindedly walked down the castle's hall, still thinking about Anna, and the ball, and the gorgeous princes that would be sure to come. There was only one way to make sure Anna stayed by her side all night, eyes only on Elsa. She turned a corner opening a door that lead to old stairs. She walked down to the servant's wing. As she walked into an open eating/lounge area, the servants laughter instantly died down at the sight of their queen. They all scurried up and out of their sits bowing or curtsying.

"Please, don't mind me at all. This is your dwelling and you may pretend I'm not even here. I was only looking for the royal dress maker. There's an upcoming ball." She smiled and they all relaxed, just a bit. _'I'll definitely be able to keep Anna's attention on me and only me.'_

_TBC_

**AN: Sooo. Yep. Upcoming ball, a taste of some Elsanna kissy time. More of that to come btw**_**. **_**Ummm, Elsa's going to show her sexy side. Don't want to reveal too much. Anyway, review, follow, or favorite! Love you Kittens, thanks for all the support! Peace. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Here Comes The Sun

Chapter 9

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

**AN: Sorry for the wait!**

"Imagine me dressed gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. I'll be the picture of sophisticated grace!" Anna ranted excitedly to an overjoyed Rapunzel. It was two days after the queen's announcement of the upcoming ball, and the town was abuzz with excitement. They were thrilled their queen listened to them and everyone was flitting around, preparing themselves. Anna and Rapunzel were currently in the redhead's room. The royal dress maker was taking the measurements of Anna, who was currently standing on a pedestal. She refused to stand still.

"Your highness, you must stand still." The dressmaker, Claudette, a French foreigner who moved to Arendelle to design dresses and gowns for the previous queen, huffed in exasperation. She actually wasn't as old as Kai and Gerda, she had gotten started in design at a young age. Claudette was around 19 when she came to work for the Queen, Elsa's and Anna's mother. She was now thirty two and was like a second sister to the snow queen and the princess.

"I'm sorry Claudette, but I'm just so excited! Ouch." Anna gushed and moved again, causing Claudette to 'accidentally' jab her with a pin.

"Your sister was never this difficult when it came to making the dresses. Why, I just see her the other day. And let me tell you _cheri_ her dress, it is going to be amazing." Claudette spoke in her heavily accent voice. Anna had always thought it beautiful, the way Claudette spoke. Rapunzel excused herself for a moment, her measurements had already been taken and if she wanted to convince Eugene to accompany her and her parents, who were making the trip to see their now fully grown niece's, to the ball she needed to start on her letter now so it would get there in time.

Anna waved goodbye to Rapunzel much to Claudette's displeasure. Then she thought about Claudette's previous statement.

"Wait, Elsa's already been to see you about her gown?" Anna asked curiously. Claudette mentally faced palmed. She had forgotten. The queen wanted her to keep the dress a secret. Especially from Anna. Claudette had to think quickly.

"Ah, oui. She wanted to go ahead and get it over with. She is a very busy woman you know. Being queen and all." Something in the way Claudette was now speaking gave Anna pause. She raised an eyebrow at their reflections in front of the full length mirror, knowing Claudette could see it. Claudette's eyes now flinted nervously around the room. She was a terrible liar and she knew if Anna started asking too many questions she would surly cave. She looked at the grand clock and gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh my! Is that the time? I better be going. Don't worry, I have enough of the measurements to make you a stunning gown. Well I'm off! _Au Revior Madame! _

Before Anna could say anything, Claudette had already collected her supplies and was out the door. "Strange." Anna said to herself and shrugged. She climbed off the pedestal and put her lovely green dress back on. She then left her room, on her way to find Elsa since she was now free. She had finally convinced Elsa to fire Lady Branson. She told Elsa she was an adult now, she didn't need etiquette lessons, and that this was as good as it was going to get with her. A few kisses and batting of her lashes and Lady Branson was out the door. She smiled at the accomplishment. She now had Elsa wrapped around her finger. Anna giggled at the thought. Before heading to Elsa's office she first stopped by the kitchens.

A few of the servants were muddling about. They all smiled at her and bowed as she walked by. They were much more relaxed around Princess Anna then with the queen. Anna just gave off a welcoming aura. She smiled right back at them as she made her way over to one of the head cooks.

"Hello Miss Margaret, how are you today?" Anna asked sweetly. The old woman turned around and smiled at Anna. Margaret was at least 80 and had been there for as long as she could remember. She had long grey hair tied up in a tight bun. Wrinkles were all over her face and she stood with a hunch and a wooden cane. Many times had Anna and Elsa offered the woman a nice retirement in the castle, where she could live there in peace without having to worry about work at her age. Margaret always smiled kindly at them and turned them down saying, "I love what I do, and I intend to do it until I leave this earth."

"Hello dearie. I'm doing fine, how about yourself?" Margaret spoke to Anna with so much love and kindness. Anna's smile widened.

"I'm wonderful Miss Margaret! So… I was kinda wondering if maybe I could…" Anna was cut off by a smiling Margaret who was holding out an already prepare box of chocolates.

"..If you could have some of these?" she finished with a laugh. Anna blushed slightly then nodded her head furiously. "Yes ma'am, if you don't mind."

Margaret laughed once more before handing over the box to Anna. Anna took the box with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much Miss Margaret!" Anna grabbed her in a not to tight hug.

Margaret just smiled and hugged back. "You make sure to share those with Elsa okay?" she said. Anna smiled and nodded. "Of course, that's why I wanted them in the first place." Anna responded.

"Alighty then dearie, I have to finish this soup up. You take care now, and tell Elsa she needs to visit poor Miss Margaret more often." She said with a joking tone and a twinkle in her eye. Anna laughed and started heading out the door, she threw an "I will!" over her shoulder as she left the kitchens.

Finally making it to Elsa's office she didn't bother knocking on the door before she barged in. Big mistake. The room was filled with old men, Elsa's advisors. They looked to be in a heated debate with a furious looking Elsa. As the door slammed shut behind Anna, all eyes turned to her. At that moment Anna bore a striking resemblance of a deer startled in the forest. She coughed nervously.

"Um, I'm sorry. I just wanted to speak to Els- Queen Elsa." She corrected herself. "B-but I can come back later…" she was already reaching blindly behind herself for the door's handle. Elsa stood from her seat and spoke.

"No need Anna, these gentlemen were just leaving." She glared at them, daring any of them to say otherwise. The men all looked around at each other nervously before bowing and leaving the room. Kai, followed behind them and he cast a sorrowful look at Elsa before shutting the door. Anna went over to the door and locked it. She then made her way over to an exhausted looking Elsa who had reclaimed her seat.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked as she took a seat in the queen's lap. Elsa sighed heavily, she looked as if she had just ran a mile.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with Anna." She responded wearily. Anna was going to ask more questions but thought better of it. Elsa would tell her when she was ready. So she went on to her original plan.

"Guess what I brought for you?" she said with a teasing tone. That got a small smile from Elsa. "What?" Elsa asked. Anna pulled out the box of chocolates she was hiding and Elsa's eyes widened. "Is that-"

"Chocolate? Yes." Anna cut her off. Elsa's smile now widened as she reached for the box. Anna pulled the box out of her reach.

"Uh, uh, uh. You didn't say please." Anna continued in her teasing voice. Elsa rolled her eyes and reached for the sweet treats again only for Anna to pull them farther away. "Anna stop fooling around, give me the chocolate."

"No way. First you have to pay the chocolate tax." Anna giggled.

"And what exactly, is the chocolate tax?" Elsa asked amused but trying to hide it. Anna's smile grew.

"One kiss." She replied simply, closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Elsa took the opportunity to grab the box of candy. Anna frowned as Elsa giggled and popped a piece of caramel chocolate in her mouth.

"No fair…" Anna said sadly, pouting her once puckered lips. Elsa smiled and kissed the frown from Anna's face. "That's more like it." Anna said smiling as she too took a chocolate from the box. She then grabbed Elsa's face and pulled her into a more passionate kiss. Lips pressed together until Anna decided to depend the kiss. She slowly ran her tongue across the bottom of Elsa's lip. Elsa gasped at the contact and Anna took the opportunity to stick her tongue in Elsa's mouth. She tasted like chocolate and winter. They kissed long and hard. Tongues danced as hands roamed and explored. Anna was always so pleasantly surprised when she kissed Elsa. Elsa's lips were always cold but extremely soft. It was liked kissing fresh snow. As for Elsa, she always thought Anna's body and tongue felt like burning ember and tasted fresh, like spring. The two kissed until the need for air became too strong. They broke apart for just a second before Elsa pulled them back into their kiss. The chocolates were all but forgotten. This was the first time Elsa had been so forward. She broke the kiss and began kissing a trail from the side of Anna's mouth to her jaw and making her way down to Anna's long slim neck. She sucked on a spot just above her collar bone and Anna moaned loudly, moving her head back further to give Elsa better access. She had never seen Elsa act like this before. She briefly wondered if this new attitude had anything to do with the meeting she had interrupted but all coherent thought went out the door when she felt Elsa move down to her chest. Elsa had begun to undo the ties on Anna's dress. This snapped Anna out of her pleasure filled stupor. As much as she wanted to continue, and she really really wanted Elsa to continue, she knew something was wrong. Elsa's kisses had become desperate and her hands fumbled terribly.

"Elsa. ELSA!" Anna had to grab Elsa's hands to get her to stop. Elsa looked up, eyes wide and slightly teary. Why hadn't Anna noticed before?

"Elsa, sweetie, what's wrong?" Anna asked concerned. Elsa stared at her, not speaking at first. Then she blinked and seemed to realize what she was doing. She slowly drew her hands away from Anna's and covered her face. "I- I. I'm sorry Anna. I didn't- I. I'm sorry." Tears were falling from her eyes. Anna instantly began to wipe them away.

"Shusshhh. It's okay Elsa. What is it? Tell me, you know I'll always be here for you." Anna reassured but this just seemed to make the tears fall faster and harder from Elsa's eyes. "That's the problem Anna. You might not be able to be here for me always." Elsa got out. Anna was confused.

"Don't speak like that Elsa, of course I'll always be here for you! Why would you say something like that?" What was Elsa talking about? "Th- the meeting, the one that you interrupted. Do you want to know what it was about?" Elsa asked, starting to regain her composure.

"What? Tell me please." What could make Elsa this upset?

"The ball. They tricked me. Us. Anna this isn't just any ball. They are holding this ball to choose a husband for me."

**AN: DUN. DUN. DUUNNNN. So what do you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Starting on chapter 10 tonight, encourage me to finish it soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Here Comes The Sun

Chapter 10

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

Anna was silent. To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the century. As the seconds crept by she let what Elsa said sink in. She became angry. No, belligerent. Anna frowned hard and spoke.

"Wait, what? They did, what? Tricked us into holding a ball so _they_ could choose a husband for _you_? This is unacceptable! Who do they think they are? Call off the ball now!" Anna raved flailing her arms around as she paced in front of Elsa's desk. Elsa sat in her large chair, messaging her temples. She had now regained full control over her emotions. She sighed as she looked at Anna.

"They know they are my advisers. They are trying to secure Arendelle's future. And calling off the ball is not that simple. Since Arendelle is so far from most kingdoms, half the countries we've sent the invitations to are already on their way to make it in time for the ball. I can't just tell them to go home." Elsa told a distressed and fuming Anna.

"And why not? It's simple. Get word to their ships and tell them to turn their asses back around." Anna said stubbornly with a sniff. Elsa shook her head.

"Anna, don't be ridiculous. Do you know how many enemies we would make? To snub a royal like that would mean certain trouble for us. Especially with trade." Elsa had stopped rubbing her temples and was now staring directly at Anna. Anna groaned in response to Elsa's answer.

"So that's it? We just roll over and let this happen? You go to the ball and get married to some big strong Prince Charming with the brightest smile, biggest army and deepest pockets?" Anna stopped pacing and walked right up to Elsa. She dropped to her knees right in front of the ice queen's chair. She grabbed Elsa around the waist and let out a mournful sob.

"I just got you, and now I'm going to lose you all over again." Anna cried into Elsa's waist. Elsa stroked Anna's hair and it was now her turn to comfort. She lifted Anna's chin to meet her gaze.

"Anna look at me. You are never loosing me. My heart belongs to you and only you. I swear it on my life and our parent's grave, I will find a way to keep us together. The love I have for you transcends beyond any sadness or fear I have ever felt. Your love alone gives me complete control over my powers. So I vow to you Anna. I vow to you my heart, body and soul, we will find a way. True love always wins." Anna sobs grew heavier for a different reason. She was touched and honored to be in the presence of let alone have the love of this magnificent woman before her. Elsa was now crying too and they rested their foreheads against each other as they gently wiped the tears from the other's face.

"We'll find a way together."

***FROZEN***

3 days later

Anna sat in the royal gardens under a weeping willow with her three best friends. The beautiful blue lake before them looked enticing, especially on this hot day. But they were not here for fun and games. Ever since Anna told two very angry and upset blondes, Kristoff and Rapunzel, of the decent they faced and the problem at hand, they had decided to hold super-secret resistance meetings. It sounded cool but so far it only consisted of them eating sandwiches by the lake and Anna thinking of different ways to hurt or poison any prince that dared to even speak to Elsa at the upcoming affair.

"Okay, I'm just spit balling here but… shark tanks." Anna said. The two blondes stared at her confused. Olaf just continued playing in the flowers.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"Shark tanks. Any prince that tries to go up to Elsa will fall into a trap door. That trap door will open into another trap door. And that trap door will lead into a shark infested tank." Anna explained, angrily taking a bite out of her sandwich. Kristoff and Rapunzel looked at each other then at the redhead.

"Anna be serious. Where are you going to get shark tanks from anyway?" Kristoff asked her. Rapunzel shook her head in agreement. Anna scoffed.

"Excuse me sir, but I am the Princess of Arendelle. If I want a damn shark tank I could get a damn shark tank." She exclaimed around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Look you guys, we have to get real. Anna we need a serious plan that can get serious results. The ball is in less than two weeks." Rapunzel said as she got off the ground, brushing off her pretty pink dress.

"Listen up men!" Rapunzel said in a mock military voice. "If we want to save you're and Elsa's relationship we need to put into play operation… umm… _ELSANNA_! Operation _ELSANNA_ must be played out and executed with perfect proficiency." Rapunzel told them, pacing back and forth in front of the three grounded figures. Olaf had finally joined them and was now listening gleefully.

"Oh boy! I can't wait for operation _ELSANNA_! What is operation _ELSANNA_?" He asked happily.

"That, I do not know yet. But the title is really good right?" Anna and Olaf readily agreed, nodding their heads excitedly. Kristoff looked at the three and shook his head. This isn't going to work. _'Somebody's gotta tell them.'_ He thought to his self.

Meanwhile

At that moment Elsa sat in her study thinking the same thing as her sister. Elsa needed a plan. She promised Anna and she'd be damned if she broke that promise. She sighed as she ran through another scenario in her head only for her to immediately disregard it.

A knock sounded at the door. She wondered who it could be. Her study was different from her office. It was much smaller and much more intimate. It was located in an isolated crevice by the castle's library.

"Come in." she said, command in her voice.

Kai poked his head through the door. "May I come in your majesty?"

"Obviously. Isn't that what I just said?" Ouch. Elsa was being colder than one of her ice blasts to the heart. She was very upset with the man for deceiving her. Him of all people. She had trusted Kai and his betrayal hurt her more than she would let on. Kai flinched at the coldness and lack of emotion in his queen's voice.

"Well your majesty I wanted to speak with you… about the ball. Listen Elsa-" Elsa cut him off with a stern glare.

"That's Queen Elsa." She hated doing that but Kai had really messed up. Kai bowed his head.

"Yes, of course. Please forgive my insolence my queen." He then looked back up at her, he could tell she was angry with him.

"Well, my queen, as I was saying, I wanted to speak to you about the ball…" Once again Elsa cut him off.

"What's there to say Kai? You tricked me into agreeing to a ball that is forcing me into a marriage to whomever the council sees fit. You betrayed me Kai, and you've hurt me. How could you? And how dare you venture to speak to me about it?" Elsa was getting angrier by the second. Kai felt the room get considerably colder. Elsa, seeing his shivering form and their breath puff out in the cold room, calmed herself.

"That's just it your majesty! I was tricked as well! One of the council members, Sir Edmond, told me the town's people were begging for another ball. He said he was flooded with letters from nobles asking when the queen was going to host another one. He told me nothing of this stipulation. I swear it your majesty. I would have come to you sooner, but I wanted to give you a few days to cool off. You have to believe me you majesty." Kai pleaded. It made since. Deep down, Elsa knew Kai would never do anything as sneaky and underhanded as that. And Elsa had never trust that Sir Edmond. He was new and it always felt like he was watching her. Lurking around the castle. Always up to something. Kai was now looking at the floor again, head held low. Elsa rose from her seat and walked over to him.

"I believe you Kai. I'm sorry, I should have known you would never have done something so sneaky and underhanded." She place her hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile. He looked back up and into his queen's face and smiled back.

"Thank you your majesty. I don't know what the purpose of this whole deception is about, but I don't think it has anything to do with securing Arendelle's future." Elsa nodded along to what Kai was saying.

"I think you're right. I mean, it did seem rather out of the blue. And why trick me? Why not ask me about it first?"

"I have reason to believe Sir Edmond may have malicious intent. But I have no proof. I will do some snooping into his past. In the mean time we must carry on with the preparations for the ball." Kai nodded once to himself then bowed to the queen. He turned on his heels to leave the room when he heard Elsa's voice call his name.

"Kai, wait." Elsa said softly.

"What is it my queen?" Elsa's eyes were slightly watered.

"I do not wish to be married. To any man. Ever." A tear escaped her eye and Kai walked back over to gently wipe it away.

"I know my queen." He smiled softy at her and gave Elsa a knowing look. Elsa gasped and her eyes widened as she blushed. He knew about her and Anna.

"How longed have you known?" she asked in a shaky voice. Kai chuckled heartily.

"Gerda and I have known long enough." He said with a wink. Elsa's bush deepened. Great Gerda knows too? Does the entire castle know? As if reading her thoughts Kai smiled at her and reassured. "Don't worry, no one else knows you like Gerda and I do. And you know your secrets are safe with us." And with that said he gave the queen a long, warm hug, which she gratefully returned, and bowed once more before excusing himself.

Elsa went back to her seat feeling strangely lighter. Yes the ball was still happening. Yes, she might have to get married to a total stranger. And yes her sister/girlfriend? was very upset with the situation, upset enough to plot murders apparently. But just knowing that she still had someone outside of Anna and her friends that she could trust and depend on, made her happy. She was just beginning to relax when her study's door busted open and a panting Anna ran in and flopped into her lap. Elsa playfully rolled her eyes and waited for Anna to catch her breath.

"Okay hear me out. Shark tanks!"

**AN: Okay so, the ball is coming up after the next chapter or maybe two, depending on how much I write per chapter. Some real drama and action coming up soon. But probably more fluff first. Hope you enjoyed, review and throw some ideas in the story pot if you like. I like the idea **_**tibetan mastiff**_** left saying Anna should dress up like a man to trick the trickster. I'll definitely think about it. And I want to say thank you to all you guys that are following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

Here Comes The Sun

Chapter 11

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

_**AN: UPDATED finally, right?! But really guys, I suggest you read the Author's Note at the end of the story, it further expands upon this chapter.**_

_1 Week until the Ball_

Anna was currently snuggled up against Elsa in the queen's large bed. Both knowing that the ball was rapidly approaching, they made the decision to spend as much time together as humanly possible. This meant their sleeping arrangements had immensely changed, for the better in Anna's opinion. After the first few nights, where Anna would "accidentally" fall asleep in Elsa's bed while the two talked, she had eventually given up all pretense's and began to bring sleep wear and an extra outfit for the next day. Gerda made sure none of the maids ever walked in on or disturbed their alone time. From the outside it just looked like two sister making up for old time. But Elsa and Anna knew better. They spent their nights talking about any and everything, in between passionate and impromptu make out sessions. There was one thing however, that they never discussed and it was eating Anna up on the inside. Tonight, she would finally dredge up enough courage to broach the subject.

"Elsa? If- if I ask you about something, do you promised not to get angry?" Anna meekly asked as she snuggled closer to Elsa. Elsa was sitting up against her beautifully crafted headboard, reading over some mundane documents. She lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow and slowly sat the papers down on one of the bedside tables. She straightened herself up a bit and gave her full attention to the nervous looking redhead snuggled against her side.

"Of course I won't get angry, what is it Anna?" Elsa responded assuredly, arm snaking around Anna's waist as she placed a gentle kiss on top of her sister's head. Anna, never one to beat around the bush, took a deep breath and blurted out,

"It's about our parents."

Anna felt Elsa instantly stiffen in her arms. She winced as she felt her sister begin to pull away.

"What?" Elsa asked in a shaky voice as she stared wide eye at Anna. Anna for her credit stood firm and repeated herself.

"I said, it's about our parents. When they- when they passed, why didn't you come to their funereal? Come to me? I mean- I know you had your powers and all, but I really, really, needed you." Anna was beginning to tear up and she wiped at her eyes before the tears could fall. Elsa stared at her, mouth agape, silent. She finally cleared her throat and looked down at her gloveless hands, now neatly folded in her lap.

"Why- why are you bringing this up now?" she asked, voice heavy with emotion. This was the last thing she had expected Anna to bring up, but she knew they were going to have to have this conversation someday. _'Just not today.'_ she thought to herself. The two were now sitting, legs folded underneath themselves, across from each other.

"It's always something I wanted to talk to you about. Even before _'The Incident'_, I wanted to bring it up. I thought the best time would be Coronation Day, the only time I could actually talk to you face to face, but things spun out of control and I could never build up the courage to bring it up again. Until now." She finished, looking up at Elsa, trying to catch her eye. Elsa, turned her head away from Anna's imploring eyes as she responded.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." There was finality in her voice. I dismissive tone that made Anna unbelievably and irrationally angry. She scoffed loudly.

"You don't want to talk about it right now? Oh, okay. Then when, oh great Queen Elsa, when would her majesty like to talk about it?" Anna knew she was somewhat over reacting, but the stress of the upcoming ball, and the possibility of losing Elsa, her sister and true love, to some stupid stranger, was beginning to bubble up in her and explode forth in the form of anger toward whoever was closest. Which happened to be Elsa. The blonde ice queen's face instantly turned cold and blank at her sister's comment. A part of Anna knew that she was only making things worst as she saw Elsa begin to shut down right in front of her, but she couldn't help it. Elsa's feigned indifference wasn't helping much either.

"Enough Anna, I said not now." Elsa tried to climb off the bed but Anna lunged forward and dragged her back down.

"Oh no. You are not doing that. You are not running away from this, from me. From us. Just tell me. Why wouldn't you come out, just that once?"

"Anna stop it." Elsa tried to pull away again but Anna was holding on tight.

"No Elsa, tell me. Tell me why!" Anna was growing desperate.

"Anna I don't want to talk about it!"

"Didn't you care that our parents were gone? That I was begging outside your door for just a small amount of comfort?"

"Enough Anna, please!"

"Just this once, open up to me! Tell me why!"

"BECAUSE I WAS TERRIFIED OF HURTING YOU!" Elsa finally screamed at Anna and the room went completely silent. Elsa broke free from Anna's hold and walked to the opposite side of the room, arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Anna, I was completely terrified of what I might do to you. You know my powers. You know they are controlled by emotion." As if to confirm this a thin layer of frost began to cover the large triangular bay window. Elsa continued, "I didn't want to accidentally hurt you. I was so utterly crushed, my powers were so out of control that day that I actually froze my gloves to my hands. My room looked like the Northern Mountains. There was no way I would have been able to keep my powers in check. And I was not going to let our parent's funeral turn into a freak show spectacle because of me. I wouldn't do that to their memory." Elsa went over to the frosted window and gazed at the lights of the still busy city below. Anna's eyes were watering again.

"But- but why didn't you open the door for me afterward? When I came to you, I could hear your sobs through the door. It broke my heart." Anna's voice was shaking. Elsa sighed.

"Anna, would you really have been able to bury your parents and find out your sister was a freak who could create ice and snow out of thin air, all in one day? Could you truthfully say that you could have handled that?" Elsa inquired as she continued staring out the window. Anna could still see the blonde's reflection though, and she saw that Elsa was too fighting a losing battle with tears.

"You're not a freak! And I wouldn't have thought you were one. But… No, I- probably not. It would have been too much for me. A sensory overload I guess." Anna finally admitted quietly. Elsa still refused to turn around and Anna rose from the bed to walk over to the stoic queen.

"Exactly." Elsa whispered. "I wouldn't have done that to you, I cared way too much to put you through that. So I put my own sadness and pain and desperate need for comfort on the back burner in order for you to properly grieve the loss of our parents." Anna could now hear the hitch in Elsa's voice and as she got even closer she saw Elsa raise a hand for her to stop her advance. Anna did stop but she spoke none the less.

"I understand now Elsa, and I'm sorry for bringing it up." was Anna's simple response. She was exhausted from the conversation and wished she hadn't brought it up at the present moment, but she didn't know how much time she and Elsa had left together in which they could intimately and passionately talk like this. Elsa gave a nod of her head, letting Anna know she understood and accepted her apology. Anna sighed. If this week was the last week they would spend together like this, she wanted to get as many of her big questions answered while she could. No matter the fall out.

"There is one more thing that I've been awfully curious about." She didn't wait for Elsa to respond. "At the Coronation, I was so surprised to see you. You know, the adult you. I hadn't laid eyes on you since you were eight and I was five. I had basically forgotten what you looked like. I would draw pictures of what little I did remember of you. Beautiful light blonde hair. Bight ice blue eyes. The blue dress you used to always wear. I would try to recreate you from foggy memories and half-forgotten dreams. But still, I could never truly remember what you looked like, hence my surprise. But, when you saw me again, standing next to me on the stage, you didn't seem shocked to see how I looked now in the slightest. Why is that?" Anna finished and waited for an answer. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. She stood corrected. That was the last thing she would have suspected Anna to bring up. She had forgotten just how observant the young princess could be. Elsa took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"No more secretes?" She asked, finally turning around, staring at her sister. "No more secretes." Anna confirmed.

"I didn't seem surprise to see what you looked like all grown up, because I wasn't surprised." Elsa told her and Anna furrowed her brow.

"Could you expand on that please?" Anna asked, confused. Elsa sighed and gestured over to the two white and blue chairs sitting in front of the lit fire place.

"Let me explain."

TBC

**AN: I wrote this chapter to show that the stress of Anna and Elsa's current situation is in fact impacting them. And Anna is desperate to get all the things left unsaid between the two out in the open before the ball. She's scared that they won't be able to find a way to stay together and she knows if Elsa gets married they will have virtually no time to spend together and they'll be constantly watched. They're both angry and terrified and even though they've been spending so much time together, it's just been them trying to ignore and forget their problems. They've been talking, but about trivial things, nothing heavy and nothing that could bring them closer and clear some of the lingering tension they have between each other. Elsa being weighed down with secretes and Anna being weighed down with small amounts of lingering resentment towards Elsa and curiosity about her sister's actions. So next chapter is going to pick up from here and I think you'll be in for a twist. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Peace kittens! :) **

**QUESTION: Do you think Anna was wrong for bringing up their parents death? Do you think she should have just let it be? **

**OR**

**Do you feel Elsa should have opened the door during the last scene of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" or at least attended her parent's funeral no matter the consequence's.**

**Tell me in the comments or PM me. I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**P.S. By the way you guys, it's not coming up anytime soon, but I want you to know that I plan on adding a supernatural, like dark magic element to this story. Not Elsa I promise, but you'll be surprised to see who. Anyway, I just wanted to get you guy's okay on that.**


	12. Chapter 12

Here Comes The Sun

Chapter 12

By: The Duchess of Arendelle

**AN: I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I appreciate you guys telling me about my mistakes, but I don't appreciate people leaving me reviews and PM's saying things like **_**"You need to learn how to spell."**_** Or **_**"This story would be so much better if you knew how to spell."**_** I've re-read my stories, both of them, and I have very few spelling mistakes, like maybe five words or less per chapter. SO while I do thank you guys for telling me, I get it and I'll try to do better. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Let Me Explain."

"Please do." Anna responded, as she gingerly took a seat in one of the chairs, Elsa taking up residence in the other.

"You see, Anna. Father and I had a… unspoken agreement that mother did not approve of but could talk neither father nor myself out of. We both agreed that I'd stay away from you, for your own protection, at least until I was able to control my powers." Elsa paused and looked down. "The first year of my solitude I stayed locked in my room. I would only receive father, and only to practice controlling my powers. At first I was very optimistic. I thought that I would have complete control in no time, and then I could see you again and things would go back to normal." Elsa looked back up, she had a ghost of a tiny small on her face. "I couldn't wait to move back into our room, I was worried that by the time I had gotten control our room would have been messy to the point of no return." Anna giggled the tiniest bit at that but it somehow sounded hollow. Elsa continued, all traces of humor gone.

"But days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. The opposite of what I was hoping happened. Instead of getting better control over my powers, I got worst. I started freezing my toys, my hairbrush, my bed, everything. I remember watching you playing outside in the snow one of those rare days father actually allowed you out the castle, I'd never seen someone look so happy and so sad at the same time. I tried leaning closer to get a better look and before I knew it, I had frozen the entire window and window seal. I stared at your distorted figure through the iced over glass and I think that's when it really hit me. How I'd never have control, things would never go back to normal. And as father gave me the gloves, we began a new saying, 'Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show.'"

"Elsa-" Anna began but Elsa instantly cut her off.

"Anna, no. I have to finish my story. Please, you have to wait until I finish." Elsa looked at Anna pleadingly and Anna nodded solemnly. Elsa exhaled deeply and then continued.

"Two more years passed and my powers were getting stronger, my control steadily getting worst. I missed you terribly. Every day you came to my door, asking, begging, and pleading for companionship. For me to come out and play with you. To ride our bike. To at least speak to you through the door. And I couldn't. Every day you came to my door, with the optimism that I had long since lost, and everyday my heart would break a little more. Father came in to check on me on a particularly bad day. You had just left after camping outside my door for three whole hours, before you had finally given up. The entire room was frozen, there was snow suspended in mid fall, and I was curled in the corner crying. Father instantly ran over to me and asked what was wrong. I told him how much I missed you. How much I missed just seeing you, and if I could only see you again, I'd be so much happier." Elsa paused again and Anna felt she was about to find out exactly where all this was going.

"After I finally calmed down and there was only a chill left in the room, father sat me down in these very chairs. I was sitting where you are. He asked me how much I missed you. I told him, more than words can describe. So with a heavy sigh he made me an offer I was all too happy to accept." Elsa gripped the arms of her chair remembering that day. Anna was sitting opposite her, she was about to explode with inquiries.

"He- he told me, I could see you again. But only from afar. So the next week he hired Lady Branson to start giving you 'etiquette lessons'. They were to always be held in the library and I was allowed to stay for thirty minutes, in a dark corner so you wouldn't see me. Every day you had your etiquette lessons I was right there watching you. And for thirty minutes a day, life was bearable. After… after mother and father passed, Kai came to me and asked if you were to continue your lessons. I told him yes, and two weeks after the funeral I went back to watching you. In that same corner, wishing things were different. Wishing I was different. Wishing I could be the big sister you deserved. That continued all the way to my coronation. That's why I wasn't surprised to see how beautiful you grew up to be."

"Oh, Elsa." Anna was now crying. She had no idea. Elsa must have been miserable, watching Anna from a cold dark corner, wishing she were a different person.

"I wish you would have said something. You could have made your presence known. For you to have suffered in silence like that, it breaks my heart Elsa."

Elsa stayed quiet. Anna rose from her seat and walked over to Elsa's. She grabbed the blonde queen's hands as she kneeled in front of her. Anna looked her in the eyes as she spoke.

"I love you. Truly and deeply. Elsa, I'm sorry for digging all of this back up. It's all over now. The past is in the past, and let's keep it that way." She gently kissed the palms of Elsa's hands.

Elsa's eyes were full of tears that she refused to let fall. She stared into Anna's eyes. They were as blue as the ocean, and seemed as endless.

"I- I love you too Anna." Her voice was strained from all the talking and the immense amount of effort it was taking to not cry. Anna, quickly embraced Elsa in a bone crushing hug that lasted for minutes. When they finally parted they stared at each other for a second and then burst out in a fit of giggles. They both looked disheveled and exhausted.

"We look terrible!" Anna giggled. Elsa looked at the clock hanging on the wall and smiled.

"It's late and I think it's time for some much needed rest."

"I think you're right!" Anna said as she stood and stretched her muscles. Elsa soon followed.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Elsa asked nervously, not sure if they were on good enough ground to share a bed. Anna didn't answer and instead went over to one of the dressers, taking out a night gown, quickly changing into it while Elsa tried and failed not to stare. She then climbed into Elsa's huge bed and looked over at her expectedly.

"Are you coming?"

Elsa swallowed hard and tried not to think about the possible double meaning, she instead smiled and went over to her dresser to change into her own night clothes. She quickly finished and climbed into the bed. Anna instantly snuggled close to her under the covers, and they both sighed in contentment.

"I love you, snowflake." Elsa whispered, her face snuggled into the crook of Anna's neck. Anna smiled sleepily.

"I love you too."

_**AN: Not a long chapter but this was more of a continuation of the last chapter anyway. So, review and tell me what you guys think. Peace!**_


End file.
